Under Different Circumstances
by MCTVFan
Summary: What if Sharon and Andy had met under different circumstances? How would their lives and relationship be different? Andy meets a beautiful stranger in a bar, but things take a complicated turn when she turns up where he least expected.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you so much to everyone for your continued support for my stories! This idea came from the AU prompts during the MC Hiatus Challenge a few weeks ago on Tumblr. I had been deciding between this one and the one I ultimately chose ("Crowded"). Anyway, this idea has been stuck in my head ever since. The prompt was: "Oops we made out and now you're my new boss". I took a few liberties with it to make it fit better into the MC universe. I tried very hard to keep as many things the same as possible, it's really just when and how Sharon and Andy met and how things progress from there that differs.

For the purposes of this story, Provenza took over MC when Brenda left and there is no Rusty (or if there is, he went to live with Brenda, so he will not be in Sharon's life or this story). Most of the other details should be pretty much the same as the show, and those that are not, will hopefully make sense when you encounter them. Please feel free to let me know if there is any confusion and/or how you feel about this story. I have it completely finished, and it will be ten chapters. I'll post new ones as they complete the revision stage.

As always, I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters. That honor belongs to James Duff and co. I just enjoy writing about them.

* * *

Chapter One

It had been a rough night for Andy Flynn. Part of being a long-time member of AA meant being there for the newbies who were still struggling with the decision to work through their addiction. One such member had called him right after he had finally gotten home from work. The man was in tears sitting on a bar stool at a popular neighborhood bar trying to muster the will power to not take the sip he so desperately craved. Andy ran out of the house still in his suite. After a couple of hours, he was able to talk the guy down and things were much better. The man left with the promise to call Andy if he found himself in a desperate situation later that evening.

Since Andy knew the bar and the bartender, he decided to stay and have a club soda. It was a great opportunity to catch up with Drew, and he wasn't feeling much like sleeping after the intense, emotional turn his evening had taken. He was enjoying a trip down memory lane with Drew when the door to the bar opened and a woman walked in who immediately caught his eye. She was beautiful, and Andy couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was dressed in a tight lacy black dress that hit just below mid-thigh with strappy heels accentuating legs to die for. As his eyes moved north, he couldn't help but pause on her impressive cleavage. She had a full head of beautiful wavy, brown hair and the most stunning green eyes. He watched her walk up to the bar and settle on a seat a little ways down from him. She signaled Drew over and ordered a drink. Andy almost told him to put it on his tab, but stopped himself. She didn't look like the type of woman who would go for something like that, so Andy decided on a different tactic. He waited for her to get her drink before he got up and moved closer to her.

"People shouldn't let other people drink alone," he said with a charming smile. She glanced over at him.

"You seem to be doing just fine," she stated simply.

"Oh, this?" He asked indicating his glass. She nodded. "This is club soda. It's completely different. Besides, I've got Drew," he clarified nodding his head in the bartender's direction. She narrowed her eyes, studying him.

"So, you're a regular then," she said with a devilish smile playing on her lips. Was she actually flirting back? Andy couldn't believe his luck.

"Used to be," he answered truthfully. She must have detected the honesty in his voice because she softened a bit.

"Back before you ordered club sodas?" She asked knowingly, and Andy nodded. He watched her take a sip of her drink.

"How'd you know?" He asked her, and a sad smile crossed her features. "Husband?" He pried.

"Ex-husband. Except he hasn't quite committed to the club soda yet," she said bitterly before taking another sip of her drink.

"That what got you in here tonight?" He asked trying very hard not to let the excitement of finding out that she was divorced ring in his voice. She laughed, and Andy couldn't help but to do the same. She had a beautiful smile and an infectious laugh.

"No, but I applaud your effort," she said with that same smile.

"Am I that obvious?" He asked surprised. He'd hit on tons of women and never had one call him out on it. This one was definitely not like his usual dalliances.

"Only when you're talking," she teased and he laughed self deprecatingly.

"Man, I've got to up my game," he said before taking a sip of his club soda. "Let me try this again. I'm Andy," he said holding out his hand. She met it with her own and shook his hand with a smile.

"Sharon," she said before reclaiming her hand. "And I was set-up on a blind date by a friend who thought it would be good if I met some people here in LA," she explained.

"Must have gone well if you ended it in here... By yourself," he said with a smile.

"Oh, it was awful! The guy was so boring. I ended up here because it's the closest bar to my hotel," she clarified. For some reason that he couldn't explain at the moment, the word hotel filled him with disappointment. Normally, the prospect of a one-night stand with no chance of it going anywhere was exactly what he craved, but there was something about Sharon that seemed to have him longing for more.

"So, you're just visiting?" He asked without looking at her.

"Just moved here," she replied, and Andy couldn't help the tinge of excitement that flowed through him. What was wrong with him tonight? "I'm still searching for a place to live, so the hotel next door is my home until I find something more permanent," she said.

"Well, then, welcome to LA! What brings you to our fair city," he said with sarcasm. She smiled.

"Work. I accepted a job offer here," she stated simply. He nodded. They were quiet for a few moments, but it wasn't awkward. She seemed to be lost in thought.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" She asked seriously. Andy's face lit up.

"Please," he said with that charming smile of his. She smiled back before schooling her features.

"How do you come into a bar and not get tempted?" She wondered, and Andy knew she was thinking about her ex-husband.

"I do get tempted, but I remember all of the reasons to stay sober," he said honestly. She nodded. "I don't usually spend a lot of time in bars, though. I'll go out with co-workers after work from time to time, but otherwise, I usually stay away. I was only in here tonight because a new member from my AA group needed me," he explained. She looked over at him and met his gaze. They spent a few moments lost in each other's eyes. Yup, there was definitely something special about this woman and Andy was suddenly feeling certain synopses firing for the first time in a long time. He wanted her, _really_ wanted her, but there was a lot more to it. She gulped down the last of her drink and moved to get up.

"I should get going. First day on the job tomorrow," she explained apologetically. He nodded.

"Let me walk you to your hotel. LA isn't the safest place," he said standing up. He threw some money on the counter and waved at Drew who simply rolled his eyes at the sight of Andy Flynn leaving his bar with a beautiful woman. Same old Andy, he thought.

"I can assure you, Andy, I can take care of myself," she stated confidently, and Andy didn't doubt it. He couldn't help the disappointment that crossed his face. "But, you're welcome to walk with me, if you'd like," she added with a smile. They exited the bar and began walking in the direction of her hotel. He allowed his hand to ghost over the small of her back, and when she didn't object, he moved it closer so it was lightly rubbing against the soft lace of her dress. Truth be told, he wasn't even aiming to sleep with her tonight. He certainly wasn't going to turn it down if the opportunity presented itself, but he was content just to spend more time with her.

As they made the short five minute walk from the bar to her hotel, they made small talk about the evening, her disastrous date, and the city of Los Angeles. Andy couldn't help himself, he was smitten and he hadn't felt this way in a long time. It didn't hurt that she was breathtakingly beautiful or that she had a witty personality. When they reached the entrance to her hotel, she stopped and turned to face him.

"Thank you for walking with me," she said with a smile. He returned it. "I can honestly say that my time with you was a lot more enjoyable than my date tonight," she beamed, and Andy was finding it harder and harder not to pull her to him and kiss her senseless.

"Well, I'd be more than happy to take you out on a date. You know, to make up for the terrible one you had tonight. Not all men in LA are duds," he said with a flirty smile, but she could sense the nervousness behind it.

"No, they're not," she said coyly. Andy studied her face. He was mesmerized when she allowed the tip of her tongue to gently wet her bottom lip. That one little motion, and he was a goner, no longer capable of coherent thought. He started to lean in and watched as she did the same. He ghosted his lips over hers tentatively and felt her lips press harder against his. He kissed her sweetly and pulled back to study her face. An attractive rosy hue had overtaken her cheeks and a smile lit up her eyes. He leaned in again and captured her lips fully. She eagerly returned the kiss, and their lips began a sensual dance that had pleasure coursing throughout his body.

Andy placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer as she opened her mouth and invited his tongue in to explore. She wrapped her arms around his neck and settled her hands in the soft hair at the nape, pulling him closer. As their tongues took turns exploring and their lips moved together in a perfect rhythm, Andy's hands moved to her back and he started moving them up and down her lace dress. They were so lost in the kiss and the feel of each other in their arms, that they hadn't even realized that they were moving towards the outside wall of the hotel until Sharon's back came in contact with it. Andy pressed her against the wall and allowed his lips to leave hers and travel along her jaw line and down her neck. He could hear her increased breathing in his ear and feel her quickening pulse against his tongue. She ran her hands through his short strands, keeping his mouth close to her skin. He started to move lower towards her cleavage when she tugged his head back to her lips. She devoured him in a searing kiss that had them both far too worked up for their current location. He continued to kiss her fervently and allowed his hands to roam over her backside, pulling her even closer. Just then, his phone rang and the shrill sound startled them both, bringing them back to reality.

They were both out of breath as Andy checked the caller ID and cursed under his breath.

"Yeah," he barked into the phone. He stayed close to Sharon and found himself mesmerized by the rise and fall of her enticing cleavage. She was still breathing heavily and her lips were swollen. The rosy hue on her cheeks had spread down her neck and across her chest. Andy couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Yeah, fine. Text me the address," he said annoyed. He hung up the phone and looked back at Sharon.

"That was work. I gotta go. I'm so sorry," he said contritely. She smiled.

"Don't be. Duty calls. Besides, we were making quite a spectacle of ourselves," she laughed. He did the same.

"Listen, I really would like to take you out on a proper date. Do you have your phone?" He asked and she nodded. Confusion crossed her face, but she reached into her small clutch purse and pulled it out before unlocking it and handing it to him. "I'll tell you what," he said while accessing her phonebook and typing in his contact info. "If you're interested, give me a call," he concluded while handing it back to her. She smiled again. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek this time. "Goodnight, Sharon," he said softly.

"Goodnight, Andy," she said with a smile. And she watched as he took a few steps backwards, smiling at her the whole time, before he turned and walked back to the bar. She smiled and shook her head before unlocking her phone and looking for his number. She laughed when she saw what he had typed in her phonebook:

 _Andy that cute charming guy from the bar_

Yes, she was _definitely_ interested, she thought.

* * *

When Andy pulled up to the crime scene, he was met with a very grumpy Provenza. He got out of his car and braced himself for his supervisor's wrath.

"Flynn! Where the hell have you been? You don't live that far from here!" Provenza barked.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't at my house," he said casually. The two men started walking side by side towards the yellow crime scene tape.

"Who was she?" Provenza asked knowingly.

"She was beautiful, smart, fun, funny, and she had legs that had me thinking all sorts of indecent thoughts," he said with a smile. "The rest of her body was incredible, too-"

"Yeah, yeah, she was beautiful. I get it. Your usual MO," Provenza said annoyed.

"That's the thing, though, she wasn't my usual type. She was so much more than simply beautiful," he beamed.

"Well, I'm sorry your job ruined your evening," he said with an eye roll. Then, realization dawned on him. "I didn't interrupt... You know... The two of you in the middle of-" Provenza started.

"No, no. It hadn't gotten that far. And I'm not even sure it would have. It wasn't like that with this one," he said with a huge grin.

"Ye gods, Flynn. You sound ridiculous! Next you're going to ask me if you should wait two days before you call her!" Provenza scoffed. Andy shook his head.

"Nah, I gave her my number. Ball's in her court. So, we'll see what she does," Andy answered.

"I'm on the edge of my seat. Now, if we could focus on the reason your date was cut short instead of your date," Provenza said changing the subject.

"Yeah, fine. What do we have?" Andy asked.

"A dead drug dealer," Provenza said annoyed. "Witnesses called it in after hearing gun shots between him and an unknown male. But that's not all. When the officers responded, they exchanged fire with our drug dealer and the man he was in a firefight with," Provenza added.

"So, it's an officer involved?" Flynn said rolling his eyes. Just what they needed tonight, FID breathing down their necks.

"Well, we're not sure who fired the fatal shot and the suspect got away, so yeah, FID is on the way," Provenza explained.

"At least Farrell retired. That old bastard hated us," Andy said relieved.

"I heard they brought in someone new from San Diego. Might work in our favor," Provenza said with a wicked smile.

"Someone in FID who knows nothing about our past _indiscretions_? Must be my lucky night," Andy joked.

"Well, until he reads our files anyway. They'll be here any minute, though, so we need to do whatever we can before they arrive," Provenza explained. Andy nodded and took off towards the body.

Provenza turned around and was pleasantly surprised at the sight approaching him. An attractive woman in a dark blue trench coat, dangerously high heels, and perfectly styled auburn hair came to stand in front of him with a certain smirk on her face.

"Can you tell me who's in charge here," she asked seriously.

"Oh, that would be me. Lieutenant Provenza, Major Crimes, at your service. And what can I do for you, Ma'am," he asked suggestively. She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes, studying him for a moment.

"Well, Lieutenant, you can get your squad away from my crime scene," she said with that same smirk.

" _Your_ crime scene?" he asked incredulously. She smiled coldly at him.

"Oh, did I forget that part? I'm Captain Sharon Raydor, the new head of FID, and that, Lieutenant, makes this my crime scene," she said a little too pleased with herself. She watched as realization dawned on the lower ranking officer's face. Had he been a cartoon character, steam would have been coming out of his ears.

"But we have a dead body-" Provenza tried.

"Which may or may not have been caused by an OIS. That puts me in a 72-hour reporting cycle, and, as I'm sure you know, trumps your case. Once FID's investigation is complete, we will relay our findings and you can take over," she explained.

"By then my suspect could be out of the country," Provenza answered annoyed.

"Then I suggest you and your squad focus on finding him while I conduct my investigation," she concluded and Provenza tried to speak again, but she interrupted him. "This is not open for debate, Lieutenant. My division must go first!" She said, irritation evident. Provenza deflated and reluctantly signaled for his squad to vacate the scene.

Andy had been standing by the body when he heard his best friend raising his voice. He looked up and saw him arguing with a familiar brunette. It couldn't be, he thought. Then he began reviewing everything in his head. She just moved here, she was getting ready to start her new job, there had been an OIS, Farrell retired, someone new was coming in to head FID... Oh shit! The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. The woman he had spent an incredible evening with, getting to know, admiring, developing feelings for, and oh god - making out with - was standing in their crime scene demanding they all leave because she was the new head of FID.

Andy panicked. He wanted to walk away from the scene unnoticed, but what good would that do? Given his sketchy (at best) history, their paths were bound to cross and not in the way he wanted them to. He started towards his car and noticed that she was walking in his direction. She looked up, and he saw the exact moment the realization hit her. He saw the panic briefly cross her features before she quickly schooled them. Oh, she was good! She passed by him, and he wasn't sure what to do. He settled on a slight nod. She offered nothing in return and kept walking. As he made his way back to his car, he heard her leading her team and couldn't help the pang of disappointment that settled in his stomach.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the awesome response to this story! I'm completely overwhelmed by all of your kind words! I went ahead and finished up the revisions on the second chapter early, so here it is. As always, I welcome your feedback, and feel free to let me know if something isn't making sense in this AU-ish world.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters. That honor belongs to James Duff and co.

* * *

Chapter Two

The next day, Sharon sat at her new desk in her new office as the head of the LAPD's Force Investigation Division. She was reviewing and signing off on the last of the reports from her first OIS since starting the job in the middle of the night. It had been a long night, and she wanted nothing more than to head back to her hotel room and fall into its uncomfortable bed. But this being her first day, she decided that it would not make for the best first impression.

As soon as the last report was signed, she closed the file and placed it in the case box. Since the bullet that had killed their trigger-happy drug dealer had not come from an officer's gun, her part of the case was done. All of the officers who fired their weapons would be cleared, their actions justified. There was only one more thing to do: deliver the reports and evidence to Major Crimes. Oh, how she was loathe to do that, though. First, because dealing with that division's curmudgeon of a leader had tried her patience in more ways than one last night, and second, well then there was the second reason. And if she was being truthful with herself, this was the real reason she didn't want to visit that particular division. Sure, she could have a subordinate deliver the box, but it was her case and she didn't want the people, who were still sizing her up as their new boss, thinking that she was incapable of delivering a case briefing and handoff. There was simply no avoiding the inevitable.

She had only been in LA a few days, had only met a handful of people, and yet, she managed to make out with another member of the LAPD. And not just any member of the LAPD, but one who had a disciplinary file bigger than any she had seen in her long career in Internal Affairs. She had pulled his file, but she hadn't had time to peruse it yet. Maybe it was all a part of his past, she thought. He was an alcoholic, after all. She briefly wondered, and not for the first time, how long he had been sober. She didn't want to analyze why that mattered or why she was spending time trying to justify Andy's, no _Lieutenant Flynn's_ , numerous indiscretions. That was another thing, she had to refer to him as Lieutenant Flynn if they were going to move past their, now unfortunate, encounter. She knew, under no circumstances, could they ever address it. No, it was best to move past it and pretend it never happened, she reasoned.

As she entered the Major Crimes squad room for the first time, she felt all eyes on her. It wasn't unusual. She knew the drill when you're tasked with policing the police. She casually glanced around the room looking for their leader. Her eyes briefly landed on Lieutenant Flynn, and she noticed that he was keeping his head down. Apparently, he had come to the same conclusion. She walked briskly towards the glass-walled office, heels echoing loudly on the linoleum floor and box clutched tightly in her hands. She was thankful for the small barrier.

As she approached the open door of Lieutenant Provenza's office, she struggled slightly trying to balance the box on one knee to free up her hand to knock properly before entering. In her struggle, the meager contents of the box shifted and it slipped from her grasp. Suddenly, she felt strong, masculine hands steadying her and the box, and she looked up to find none other than the man she was hoping to avoid staring down at her. His piercing brown eyes were warm, and she couldn't avoid the flashback to last night when she found herself getting lost in those same eyes as they laughed and flirted over drinks. She quickly banished the thought.

"Thank you," she managed. He nodded before helping her and the box up from where she had crouched trying to save it. She took his arm and allowed him to help right her. Once she was standing again, she was able to maneuver the box into the crook of her left arm. He extended his hand.

"Lieutenant Andy Flynn," he said kindly, and she hesitantly shook his hand. As soon as their hands touched, another flashback flooded her mind. It was of the two of them, but different versions of themselves, shaking hands last night.

"Captain Sharon Raydor," she offered more confidently than she felt, and he released her hand.

"Welcome to the LAPD," he said with a warm smile. It was all too much. They were repeating too much of last night. She felt like she was suffocating in the circumstances of her own actions. She needed to get away from him and fast.

"Well, thank you for your help, Lieutenant," she said and moved towards the open door once again. She knocked lightly and entered hoping to clear her thoughts of the Andy she met last night. Provenza looked just as thrilled to see her today as he had been last night.

"Captain, what brings you to our squad room," he asked with a small trace of annoyance. She dropped the box on his desk.

"This," she stated simply. He looked up at her, confusion evident. "I wrapped up the OIS, and as promised, the case is now officially yours," she stated.

"Well don't keep me on pins and needles... Did he do it?" He asked sarcastically. She offered a small smirk.

"Ballistics was able to determine that the bullet that killed your drug dealer was not fired from an LAPD gun," she said dryly. "Which makes this a murder, and therefore, your case," she added, crossing her arms over her chest. Provenza couldn't help but notice that she was attractive if only she dropped the holier-than-thou, goody-two-shoes attitude.

"Fine. We'll take it from here. Let the _real_ detectives solve the case," he bit out. She rolled her eyes.

"How original," she added before turning on her heels and walking out. As she made her way through the murder room, she kept her focus straight ahead. There was no way she wanted to have another encounter with a certain lieutenant.

* * *

There were very few people that Sharon Raydor could trust with her deepest, darkest secrets. She could count them on one hand, and one of those people was Andrea Hobbs. She and the DDA went back years. They had met in law school a lifetime ago back when Sharon thought she would have a career in law. Back before her screw-up of an ex-husband crushed any and all possibilities of turning that dream into a reality. Still, she and Andrea never lost touch and always stayed close. It was Andrea who told her about the FID opening and encouraged her to move to LA for a fresh start after her ugly divorce. And it was Andrea who helped her find the perfect condo in Los Feliz. Sharon paid for it in cash, and found herself moving in two short weeks later on an, otherwise uneventful, Saturday.

"So, how's the new job going?" Andrea asked using a razor blade to open another box of Sharon's things. Sharon had been so busy settling in that she and Andrea hadn't seen each other except when they went house hunting, which did not lend itself to a discussion on the now complicated history between her and Andy Flynn.

"It's good. There's more work, but I like that about it," she said genuinely. Andrea smiled.

"See, I knew you were perfect for the job," she teased her friend. Sharon just smiled as she continued to unpack the box in front of her. She carefully arranged various knick-knacks onto the elegant furniture. "What about the people? You like your co-workers?" Andrea inquired. Sharon stilled her motion, but didn't turn to face her friend.

"Yeah," she answered quietly, and Andrea knew something was amiss. She turned in Sharon's direction.

"Sharon?" She tried. Sharon turned towards her friend and got up to walk to her kitchen. She grabbed two bottles of water out of her new refrigerator and came back into the living room. She and Andrea sat down on her couch. She looked around for a minute, feeling a bit overwhelmed by all of the boxes.

"I do," she finally answered.

"But..." Andrea coaxed.

"There's something that I've wanted to tell you about, but it absolutely has to stay between us," Sharon said seriously. Andrea looked concerned, but nodded anyway.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, worried for her friend.

"Yes, it's just, well, it's a funny story. At least it would be if it weren't my life," and she proceeded to tell Andrea the entire story about her encounter with Andy Flynn. When she was finished, she studied Andrea for a reaction, but she couldn't detect one.

"You made out with Andy Flynn?" Andrea asked, and Sharon nodded. Then, Andrea laughed and it was Sharon's turn to be concerned. "So has most of Los Angeles. He's a bit of a womanizer, Sharon," she added.

"So, what are you saying?" Sharon asked slightly annoyed by her friend's callous reaction.

"That it's no big deal. He'll get over it if he hasn't already. Take it for what it was - a fun night with a charming man," Andrea laughed.

"But I don't have 'fun nights' making out with strange men, and I certainly don't make out with people I work with," Sharon explained a bit exasperated. Andrea looked at her friend. She knew the whole thing _was_ out of character for Sharon which had to mean one thing: she liked him.

"I know you don't, but I also know that's all it can be. You're too principled to let it be anything else," she said with empathy before taking a sip of her water. Sharon scoffed.

"You're missing the point. Things are... Awkward now. I can't go down to Major Crimes without worrying if I'm going to run into him and give the whole thing away," she said annoyed.

"Then stop making it awkward. Like I said, Andy Flynn makes out, and a whole lot more, with plenty of women. He manages to keep things casual. Just do the same," she stated as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Sharon decided that she didn't have much of a choice, so she would have to find a way somehow.

"Ok, fine. You're right," she said, defeated. Andrea smiled.

They got up and resumed their unpacking, but Sharon couldn't shake the empty feeling inside her upon hearing that she was just one of many for Lieutenant Andy Flynn.

* * *

On Monday morning, Sharon had a meeting with Assistant Chief Taylor that she needed to be in early for. As she parked her car and got out, she ran towards the closing elevator doors.

"Hold the elevator, please," she called out and she saw the doors open back up. She slipped into the car and instantly wished that she had just waited for the next one. Inside the elevator was none other than Lieutenant Flynn. Luckily, they weren't alone, although his company left much to be desired.

"Where's the fire, Captain?" Lieutenant Provenza inquired smugly.

"Just on my way to a meeting is all," she answered evenly. Andy was standing behind her with his hands in his pockets and his eyes on the ceiling. This was the first time he had seen her since the box incident in the murder room more than two weeks ago. He had been trying to get her off his mind to no avail, and now, here she was in front of him. Her perfume was wafting through the small space causing him to constantly think about their evening together. His eyes seemed to travel downward on their own accord. She was well dressed as usual, but today she had on a black pencil skirt that accentuated every curve and landed just above her knee. His eyes flitted between her perfectly formed rear end and her sexy calves which looked even better in those heels. Her hair fell in perfect waves over her shoulders, and he just wanted to bury his hands in it and pull her lips towards his. Thankfully, the elevator stopped on their floor.

They exited and she quickly headed in the opposite direction towards Taylor's office. She could feel Andy's eyes on her retreating form as she walked, but she couldn't allow herself to think about that. After all, the man was a known womanizer.

When she reached Taylor's office, he quickly waved her in and indicated for her to take a seat. Sharon sat across from her supervisor and exchanged pleasantries before he decided to dive right in.

"Captain, you may not be aware, but Major Crimes has a history of playing fast and loose with the rules and procedures. It has often gotten them in trouble," he began. Sharon inwardly cringed when she realized this meeting was going to be about Major Crimes. "Now, their old squad leader has since moved on, but I'm concerned that things have not improved since new leadership was installed. To be honest, Lieutenant Provenza was supposed to have been a temporary solution, but with a lack of a better replacement, he has sorta become the de facto squad leader. And that fact worries me," he said. She nodded.

"I've seen his file, yes," she agreed.

"The LAPD cannot have its most elite division running roughshod over the rules. It simply cannot be run that way," he continued. Sharon nodded again.

"Oh, I completely agree, Chief," she said honestly.

"Good, that's what I was hoping," he said with a smile, and Sharon was beginning to worry about where this conversation was headed. "Then you understand why I need you to do a complete audit of the division," he concluded. Sharon could feel the blood leaving her head. She just hoped that her complete disdain for the task wasn't evident on her face.

"An audit? That could take a while," she said trying to hide her shock.

"Yes, you'll have a desk in their murder room and you'll accompany them on cases. All other FID matters will be handled by the members of your division for the duration," he explained. "And I don't care how long it takes, as long as it's thorough. The last one was a few years ago and it took months, so I'm prepared to do whatever is necessary to get it completed," he added. She nodded.

"When should I start?" She asked.

"I was thinking today," he said as if it was obvious. "I'll make the announcement and then you hit the ground running".

When Sharon left Taylor's office, she let out a sigh. Her first major assignment at her new job and it required her to spend every day with Lieutenant Andy Flynn. It was starting to feel like she was the butt of a very cruel joke.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so much for your encouragement with this story! Here's the next chapter. As always, feel free to let me know what you think and/or if there are any questions.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters. That honor belongs to James Duff and co.

* * *

Chapter Three

As Taylor stood in front of the Major Crimes squad announcing that FID, and more specifically Sharon, would be auditing their division, Sharon watched as each member of the group's face dropped at the news. She saw several well disguised eye rolls and Provenza's blatant one. She even caught a few horrified looks between them. And then there was Andy Flynn. His complete lack of a reaction was bothering her, and she wasn't sure why.

Andy was leaning against his desk, arms crossed with his trademark scowl in place, staring at Taylor. He had stopped listening to the pompous ass once he had heard the words "audit" and "Captain Raydor". He remembered the last audit all too well. The former Deputy Chief Johnson had a way of bending rules and inflicting her own idea of justice. Even though Andy thought she was completely justified, it landed their entire division in hot water and led to a hellacious audit with that sonofabitch Farrell spending way too much time sniffing around. And now, it was going to be Sharon Raydor spending too much time in his division sniffing around. Part of him wondered if she was somewhat responsible for this development. After all, Taylor hadn't pushed another audit until she arrived, and Provenza had been his usual pain in the ass self during the OIS investigation. Maybe she was thin-skinned, he thought for a moment and then dismissed it. He didn't know why, but something was telling him Sharon was just as uncomfortable with this audit as they all were. Of course, being the professional he had witnessed her to be so far, she would never let them know.

After Taylor wrapped up his spiel about "being cooperative during the audit" and granting "Captain Raydor complete access" without "making things more difficult", he left them all simmering with anger. Andy thought it would boil over any minute, but then things grew even more tense.

"Which desk would you like me to take, Lieutenant," Sharon asked the very annoyed head of the division. She sounded confident, but Andy was pretty sure he detected a small undercurrent of dislike for the current situation. It made him inwardly smile knowing that they might be on the same page.

"The one up in your office would be preferable, Captain," Provenza answered bitterly. An uncomfortable silence fell over the room.

"Ma'am," Julio said, breaking the silence. "There's an empty desk over here. You're welcome to sit there," he added. Sharon nodded and made a mental note to remember his polite act.

"Thank you, Detective Sanchez," she said and walked over to the desk and sat down making herself comfortable. Everyone else kept their eyes on her for a few moments, but soon went back to their work. Provenza threw his hands up in the air before retreating to his office.

Since she had been given no warning about this surprise project, Sharon had not had a chance to review each team member's file. The morning was quiet with the squad using the down time to catch up on paperwork. She decided to take the opportunity to go back to her office and get to work on the files. She felt a bit unprepared for the task ahead of her without knowing exactly what she was up against. Before she left for FID, she asked Det. Sanchez to please notify her if the team got rolled out on a case. She could only hope that his promise to do so was honest. She very much doubted that he wanted to be perceived as the teacher's pet, so she knew it was a risk. But, she also knew that it might pay off in the end if the team thought that she trusted them.

* * *

A couple of hours had gone by since Captain Raydor had left their squad room, and Andy could feel the mood shift without her weighty presence. A call came in, and the team began moving toward the exit. A body had been discovered in a house by the victim's neighbor.

"Sir, shouldn't we notify Captain Raydor that we're rolling out?" Julio questioned Provenza as they were exiting the murder room. Andy studied his best friend.

"Of course not. Why would we do that?" Provenza asked flabbergasted.

"Because she asked us to, Sir," Julio replied. Andy suddenly felt awkward. Part of him wanted to agree with Julio and the other hoped his commanding officer stood his ground.

"Do you want her standing over you at the crime scene, Julio? Do you want her checking behind you? Studying every move you make?" Provenza asked annoyed.

"Well, not exactly, Sir. But I don't think it's about what I want. Chief Taylor said-" Julio continued before Provenza cut him off.

"No, no, no... Chief Taylor said that we need to allow her to come along and be cooperative. The captain is not here right now, and it is not our job to track her down. Our first priority is getting to that crime scene," Provenza concluded. Julio sighed and rolled his eyes once the older man had passed by him. Then, he took out his phone and sent a quick text.

When the squad got to their cars in the parking garage, they were all surprised to see Sharon Raydor leaning up against one of them, arms crossed and lips pursed.

"Going somewhere?" She asked, eyebrows raised. Andy had to turn away as not to be caught with an amused expression on his face. She really was good, and damned if he didn't like her even more for it. Everyone else turned towards Julio. He simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine, you can go with Sanchez and Flynn," Provenza barked before setting out in his own car. Sharon inwardly cringed and Andy's amused expression suddenly vanished. He was caught between excitement and fear of being in a confined space with her. He glanced in her direction, but she appeared unfazed.

The ride to the crime scene was a quiet one. Julio wasn't a man of many words anyway, and the situation was already tense with Sharon watching their backs. And then there was the increasingly awkward relationship between Sharon and Andy. By the time they arrived, all three occupants practically lunged out of the car.

While the team conducted the investigation, Sharon quietly observed and checked log books. She took notes and asked questions when necessary. The others gave her suspicious looks, but she chose to ignore them. While Provenza and most of the squad waited on Kendall, she decided to check some of the other rooms of the house to make sure proper clearing procedures had been followed. She wandered down into the dimly lit basement of the older home. As she descended the steps, she heard movement down below and instantly reached for her gun. She held the gun out in front of her and proceeded down the steps cautiously. She knew whoever was waiting down below had the tactical advantage. When she reached the bottom step, she rounded the corner and kept her weapon squarely out in front of her.

"LAPD! Put your hands where I can see them! Now!" She shouted. A man in the middle of trying to climb out a small window leading to the outside, and what he hoped was freedom, slowly raised his hands. He was wearing a backpack, and its contents worried her. But it was the splashes of red that she could see on his hands that had her pulse racing and adrenaline coursing through her body.

"Turn around slowly and keep your hands in the air," she shouted and the man complied.

Meanwhile, Andy happened to be passing by the open basement door when he heard Sharon's voice down below. He started to go down the steps, but as soon as the reality of the situation hit him, he drew his gun. He stayed hidden and listened for any sign of danger.

Once the man turned around, Sharon could see the dangerous smirk on his face. This was a game, and he was convinced he would win.

"Don't move!" She yelled and he laughed.

"Yeah? And what are you gonna do if I do?" He said, mocking her.

"Do you really want to find out?" She replied, and Andy was more than impressed by her terrifying tone. It was cold as ice. The man turned as if to continue his window escape, and Andy could hear Sharon shouting at him to freeze. He sprang into action, rounded the corner at the bottom of the steps, and charged at their suspect. He toppled him to the ground and wrestled him until he was sure he wasn't going anywhere. When he looked up, an angry Sharon Raydor was standing over both of them with her gun firmly pointed at their suspect's face. The man winced in pain.

"She warned you, asshole," Andy said, a bit out of breath. He pulled the guy up and cuffed him while he read him his rights. After their blood-stained suspect was safely inside a police cruiser on his way to be interviewed, Sharon turned towards the group as they were all gathered outside the home.

"Who cleared the basement?" She asked calmly. They all subtly looked around at each other.

"That was me, Ma'am," Julio said looking very contrite. "I'm really sorry. He must have been hiding when I checked it," he added before turning his gaze to the ground. Sharon was quiet, pensive even.

"Do we know what was in that backpack?" She asked suddenly. The question caught them all off guard. They were expecting her to read Julio (and the rest of them) the riot act for the oversight.

"No, it went with the dirtbag in the patrol car to be booked into evidence," Andy stated.

"Detective Sanchez, did you see the backpack when you cleared the room?" She asked turning towards Julio. He narrowed his eyes for a moment, and then something seemed to dawn on him.

"There was a plain black backpack resting up against the wall at the bottom of the stairs. I didn't think much of it at the time, Ma'am" he explained. Everyone seemed to be confused.

"Why does that matter?" Andy asked.

"Because, Lieutenant, it might be the reason Det. Sanchez did not see our suspect when he cleared the basement," she explained. Nobody seemed to be following, so she continued. "If our bloodied suspect left without his backpack, then he might have returned to retrieve it-"

"After Julio cleared the room," Provenza concluded, realization dawning on him . He seemed to be impressed with her conclusion.

"Exactly, Lieutenant," Sharon said with a nod.

"We need to find out what's in that backpack," he said to the squad.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Sharon was in the break room making herself a cup of tea. She had just finished observing the division close the case they had been called to that day. Once the contents of the backpack were revealed, DDA Hobbs was easily able to make a deal. Their killer had stowed the knife in the pack along with his wallet. It was as open and shut of a case as Sharon had ever seen. She was absentmindedly stirring her cup of tea, completely lost in her thoughts, when she suddenly heard a soft voice behind her.

"That was pretty smart thinking back at the crime scene," Andy said. She stopped stirring her tea and took a sip. She was afraid to turn around and look into his eyes.

"I was just working out a theory," she said dismissively. Andy had moved into her personal space without her even realizing it. He was standing next to her against the counter.

"Well, it was a pretty good one," he replied.

"I just got lucky," she insisted, but he shook his head.

"I don't think so," he stated confidently. She looked up at him. His brow was creased and his lips were in a thin line. She couldn't exactly read him. "But going down in that basement alone-"

"It had been cleared. And it's a good thing I did," she said annoyed. He studied her. Apparently, questioning her judgement was one way to rattle her. "And I'm not the one who charged at the suspect without knowing what was in his backpack. Besides, I can handle myself," she added just for good measure.

"I noticed," he said sincerely. It caught her off guard, and she let a small smile slip. Andy was instantly mesmerized. He hadn't seen that smile since that night several weeks ago. Suddenly, the strong urge to kiss her consumed him. There was only one thing that he could do, and he was loathe to do it. But in the end, his professionalism won out and he turned to walk away.

"Good work today, Captain," he said as he walked over to the coffee maker.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," she replied before exiting the room. She was hoping that she hadn't sounded as flustered as she felt. They had definitely shared a moment in the break room, and she needed to put some distance between them. On her way out of the room, she passed Provenza who begrudgingly mumbled a "Nice work" as he went by. She smiled to herself once he had gone. It certainly hadn't been her intention, but her help with the case today seemed to have earned her a few brownie points with the Major Crimes squad.

As she got closer to her desk, she realized that she had forgotten her pen and notepad in the break room. She turned to go back to retrieve it. As she got closer to the room, she stopped suddenly when she heard what its occupants were discussing.

"So, you never told me, whatever happened with you and that leggy brunette?" Provenza asked with a knowing smirk.

"What do you mean?" Andy answered annoyed.

"Did you ever get to seal the deal after that case interrupted your night?" Provenza questioned with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows.

"Nah, it didn't work out," Andy stated simply.

"Huh! She never called you, did she? Seems your way with the ladies is slipping, Flynn," Provenza bolstered.

"I do just fine with the ladies," Andy answered annoyed.

Sharon had heard enough. She decided that her notepad and pen could wait and she quickly headed back to her desk. Andy had bragged about her and their time together to Provenza. And apparently, she really was nothing more than another potential notch on his belt. Everything Andrea had told her had been true. Now more than ever, it was time to put Andy Flynn and any feelings she had for him, behind her.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much again for all of your support and kind words! Here is the next chapter. This, unfortunately, will be the last update until I get back from vacation early next week. I hope everyone celebrating has a happy 4th! As always, feel free to let me know what you think about this chapter.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters. That honor belongs to James Duff and co.

* * *

Chapter Four

Sharon and Andrea sat across from each other at a high top table in a trendy wine bar downtown. After the crazy day Sharon had had with the Major Crimes division, she needed an expensive glass of wine to wash it away. Andrea had suggested the wine bar because she knew it was the type of place her best friend would love, so the two headed there straight from the PAB after Andrea finalized their suspect's deal.

"I heard you had quite an action-packed day," Andrea teased around sips of wine.

"It was a little bit more than I bargained for, but it felt good," Sharon replied. "I miss the action sometimes," she added a bit wistfully.

"Well, from what I heard, you certainly haven't lost your touch," Andrea said with a smile. The statement caught Sharon's attention.

"Oh yeah, from whom?" She inquired. Andrea laughed.

"First I got an earful from your suspect, and then I overheard Flynn telling Provenza about it," she explained. "He was quite impressed," she added with a knowing look. Andy telling Provenza explained the senior lieutenant's mumbled praise earlier, Sharon thought. Andrea wasn't sure what to make of her friend's sudden pensive mood. "Anything new on that front, by the way?"

"You mean other than me having to spend every day with him?" Sharon said with a smirk. Andrea just nodded. "No, but you were right," she added before taking a sip of her wine. Andrea's brow creased in confusion, so Sharon continued. "I really was just another woman that Andy Flynn tried to seduce," she explained with a touch of sadness in her voice.

"He told you that?" Andrea asked, surprised.

"No, but I overheard him talking to Provenza," she clarified. Andrea gave her a sad smile.

"I'm sorry," she said simply. Sharon shook her head.

"No, it's a good thing. Now that I know I didn't mean anything more to him, I can finally move forward without the awkwardness. It actually makes things easier," she said, resigned.

"Well, at least there's that. And wine. And you being a badass mother-"

"Andrea!" Sharon interrupted her suddenly, and they both broke out into a fit of laughter.

* * *

Andy and Provenza sat across from each other at a rather large table at the LAPD's favorite "cop bar". The rest of their team was up and mingling, but neither man felt like indulging in forced conversation. Provenza gulped down his beer while Andy slowly sipped his club soda. Truth be told he was only out tonight because his best friend had begged him to be his designated driver.

"Hey, Flynn. Check out the girl at two o'clock," Provenza said, a little proud of himself for picking someone he knew his friend would find attractive. Andy glanced in the indicated direction and saw the girl, and she was definitely a _girl_ , barely out of her twenties, that Provenza was referring to. "Talk about a leggy brunette, huh?" He added with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows. Andy had to admit, she was very attractive, and had it been any other time before that night at Drew's he would have gone right over there and poured on his famous Flynn charm, but he couldn't get a different leggy brunette off of his mind.

"She's attractive," he said unenthusiastically. Provenza's eyes widened.

"What is wrong with you tonight? We're enjoying a rare early night out, there are beautiful women everywhere, a leggy brunette just waiting for your charms, and we solved a case practically at the same time we got called to it-" Provenza explained happily before he heard the quiet interruption from his best friend.

"Thanks to Captain Raydor," Andy stated simply. Provenza looked at him like he was crazy.

"Look, Flynn, I'll admit that her happening on our killer was a nice gift. But, patrol would have spotted him the minute he made a run for it out that window," Provenza said before taking another sip.

"And the backpack?" Andy asked, irritation seeping through.

"What?" Provenza asked with a mixture of confusion and annoyance.

"Would patrol have made the connection with the backpack?" He asked annoyed. Provenza put his beer down and stared at his second in command. What had gotten into him? Realization crossed his features.

"Is this about that woman who never called you?" Provenza pried. Andy looked up at his friend and his eyes widened.

"What? No!" He insisted, but Provenza wasn't convinced.

"Look, Flynn, just because one woman was immune to your charms doesn't mean you've lost your touch. Go on over there, and you'll see," Provenza instructed before reclaiming his beer and taking a sip.

"You think I'm nursing a bruised ego?" Andy asked incredulously.

"Well, you're certainly nursing something," he said, drawing his eyes towards the other man's drink. Something was definitely off with Flynn.

"I'm just not interested is all," Flynn said, and Provenza could tell that it was no longer open for discussion. He studied him for a beat.

"You know what they say... The best way to get over someone is to get under someone new," he teased. Andy slammed his fist down on the table causing Provenza to jump a little.

"I don't want to talk about it," he bit out, trying to maintain some form of composure. Provenza gave him a simple nod in return and continued to sip his drink. The rest of the evening passed by in relative silence. Andy was too lost in thought for conversation anyway, especially aggravating conversation. Ever since the elevator this morning, he had been having a difficult time trying not to think about Sharon Raydor. And with her in their murder room and in his car and at the crime scene, it was impossible. She was invading his senses and permeating his thoughts. And then she went and pulled that heroic stunt, that in all honesty, if he hadn't been concerned for her safety, he would have been shamelessly turned on by her badass side. He was barely holding it together and she was the picture of composure. Damn, if that didn't make him like her even more, too!

* * *

In the days that followed, things began to fall into a more natural pace between the Major Crimes team and their uninvited guest. Sharon was able to acquaint herself with all of the members' files except Andy Flynn's. She had decided that it would be best to put his off for as long as possible, so as she completed the last one, she knew the stalling had to come to an end. Things had been going well between them, and she didn't want to read something that might change that. She spent her days in the murder room reviewing cases, observing interviews, interviewing members of the squad, and riding along to crime scenes. Her discovery about Andy's intentions, while hurtful, had truly set her free. She no longer felt awkward in his presence. She was able to focus on her job, and that too, brought her comfort.

The night she finally read Andy Flynn's file in the safety of her condo, she poured herself a large glass of wine. When that was done, she switched to tea. Once the tea was gone, she ended up with coffee because, try as she may, she couldn't stop delving into his past. Sure, it was littered with screw-ups, patterns of bad behavior, and a clear lack of control over his temper, but what had caught her attention was what wasn't in that file. Since she knew about his struggle with alcoholism, she could see a clear connection to his actions when he was drunk and when he was sober, and it became very obvious when he stopped drinking. If she was doing the calculations correctly, he had been sober for around two decades. She was floored by his discipline and by the growth he had accomplished personally and professionally. There was a lot more to Andy Flynn than she realized, and it made her crave to learn more. When she finally finished the file, she quickly banished those thoughts and went to bed.

The next day, Sharon arrived early at the PAB. She stopped by her office to return the files she had been diligently catching up on at night before making her way to the murder room. When she got there, she dropped her things on her desk and noticed a to-go cup of hot coffee sitting on it. She assumed someone had been using her desk and simply left it there, but when she looked around, everyone seemed to have their own. She picked up the cup and noticed that there was something written in black marker on the side: Sharon.

She put the cup back down and looked around. There was only one person in that murder room who would use her first name - the same person who knew her first by only that name - and he was nowhere to be found. Just then, Provenza came out of his office.

"Alright, it's confirmed. We've got a body," he said while putting on his suit jacket. "You coming, Captain?" He asked and she quickly nodded. It was the first time he invited her along without an eye roll or sarcastic comment. Progress, she thought. "Come on, then, you can ride with me". She grabbed her coffee and her bag and followed behind him.

When they got to the crime scene, Sharon saw Andy flagging them down. So, that's where he had disappeared to, she thought. Provenza had sent him ahead. She checked their logs, observed their procedures, and made any necessary notes. If one thing the last couple of weeks with Major Crimes had shown her, it was that Taylor's fears were a bit overblown. While the squad did like to bend the rules, they certainly hadn't broken any. Forgotten a few log book entries? Absolutely, but the team was respectful of the process and very dedicated to their jobs.

Provenza left the scene early to head to the morgue with the body. As the rest of the squad prepared to head back to the station, Andy offered Sharon a ride back since Provenza had already left. He wasn't sure what had possessed him to make the offer other than the simple fact that he enjoyed her company. He suddenly felt overtly aware of her presence as they walked towards his car alongside each other. He stole a few glances, simply admiring her.

When they reached his car, he moved to open the passenger door for her, but accidentally found himself almost colliding with her instead. He put his arm out to shield her, and it landed half on her hip and half on her lower back. She looked at him for a moment, and he couldn't help the way her eyes seemed to pull him in and not let go. In the bright sunshine, he could really admire the depth of green they reflected back. And then he became aware of his hand and the way he could feel the warmth of her skin through her shirt. Suddenly, he realized how intimate the moment had become, so he let go of her and opened her door instead. She nodded in thanks and got into the car.

An awkward silence fell over them as they rode away from the crime scene. He stole a look in her direction, but she seemed relaxed, unlike himself. He thought that the silence might swallow him whole when she finally broke it.

"Thank you for the coffee," she said simply. He hoped that she didn't see the look of surprise that crossed his face.

"You're welcome," he answered, trying desperately to sound casual. "Did Provenza tell you it was me?" He asked, once again hoping it sounded casual.

"No, I figured it out," she said with a smile, and he really hoped she elaborated because he had no idea how she knew. She must have picked up on that fact because she suddenly laughed, and Andy felt the familiar butterflies in his stomach at the sound. He loved it when she laughed. "The cup. It said 'Sharon' on it," she added with a casual tilt of her head. Oops! He definitely hadn't meant to do that.

"Right, yeah, I tend to do that. Julio, Mike, Amy," he said with a nervous smile, hoping she bought his explanation. She didn't say anything further, so he assumed he was in the clear. Better to change the subject just in case, he thought.

"So, how are you liking Major Crimes?" He asked and then inwardly kicked himself. It wasn't as if she was joining the squad. She was auditing them, for crying out loud!

"Actually, you all have been a lot more cooperative than I was expecting," she said kindly. "And you certainly see a lot of action," she added. He smiled.

"I don't know. You guys get to take over crime scenes and boss everybody around. Can't be all bad," he joked, and caught her smile from the corner of his eye. It warmed him.

"Oh, it isn't. That's one of my favorite parts of working in FID," she said with a smirk. This was the Sharon he had met that night, and he was filled with excitement to see her again.

"What's your least favorite part then?" He asked with one of those charming smiles of his, and Sharon thought she was going to melt. She had to mentally remind herself of his womanizing ways.

"Just between you and me," she started, and Andy felt his heart rate increase at her words. "Audits," she said with a laugh. Andy couldn't help but to laugh as well. The rest of the drive back to the PAB was comfortable and they alternated between companionable silence and light conversation.

That night when she climbed into bed and snuggled under her covers, Sharon felt warm and fuzzy. She had met Andy Flynn the flirty womanizer and Andy Flynn the professional detective, and now, she had met Andy Flynn the potential friend and ally. And that last one had her drifting off to sleep with a smile on her face.

TBC

* * *

A/N: So, I'm leaving it here on a positive note until after the July 4th holiday weekend. When we come back, things will start to pick-up a bit more between these two. There will be more cases, more action, and more development between them. Of course, there will also be a few setbacks. As I said originally, the story is completely written, so I'll get to work on revising the other chapters so I can start posting as soon as I'm back. Thanks again for sticking with this story. Enjoy your weekend!


	5. Chapter 5

I hope everyone had a nice holiday and weekend! Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story, and welcome to the new people who caught up over the long weekend! Your support means so much! Without further ado, here's the next chapter.

As always, I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters.

* * *

Chapter Five

A couple of uneventful weeks went by, and Sharon found that things were much better on all fronts. Her audit was proceeding at a speedy pace, the Major Crimes team had gotten used to her presence (even if they still weren't keen on it), and she and Andy fell into a comfortable professional relationship that she was easily able to not think too deeply about. The awkwardness had vanished, and she found him to be very cooperative on matters pertaining to the audit.

When Friday rolled around, the squad was thankful for a quiet afternoon after wrapping up an emotional case that morning. The murder room was buzzing with excitement, and Sharon could feel it in the air. She heard a few of them discussing a get together that weekend and she smiled to herself. She was happy to hear that the team spent time bonding outside of the office. Even though she knew she would not receive an invitation, it didn't bother her. She knew her place and it certainly wasn't at a social gathering with members of the squad she was currently investigating. She picked up her favorite mug and made her way to the break room.

While she was waiting for the water to heat, she stood facing the counter. Her neck and back were bothering her from sitting hunched over at her desk reviewing case notes for hours. Since she was alone, she allowed herself to try to relieve some of the aches. She rolled her shoulders and neck. Then, she lifted her right hand and began kneading the affected area.

Andy was feeling the effects of his early morning. If he was going to be able to finish this paperwork and get out of there for the weekend, then he was going to have to get some strong coffee. He left his desk and headed to the break room, but paused when he reached the entry. There with her back to him, was Sharon Raydor. She was kneading the back of her neck and shoulders, and he longed to go over there and replace her hands with his own. If he was being completely honest, he'd like to place his mouth along her sore muscles and soothe away the pain with his lips and tongue, but he knew that was absolutely not going to happen. She was always beautiful, but she was extra attractive in her long sleeved purple dress. It was work appropriate, but also fitted enough to show off her enticing curves. Andy stood frozen at the entrance for several moments before he decided to cross the threshold.

"Afternoon caffeine fix?" He asked with a smile. She immediately stopped her ministrations and turned to face him.

"Hmmm... Just some tea to warm me up. Your murder room is rather cold," she said with a smirk. He dumped out a stale pot of coffee and began measuring and pouring to make a fresh one.

"Keeps the suspects uncomfortable," he stated simply. Truthfully, he was trying to take his mind off that little hum she let out. It was so damn sexy and it took his thoughts to too many inappropriate places. "And FID troublemakers," he added with a flirty smile. She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I am not the troublemaker here. In fact, I am the one making sure the rest of you stay out of trouble," she replied with her own flirty smile. Andy recognized it immediately.

"Like a hall monitor," he teased. She took a few steps in his direction, facing him.

"Do you find yourself in need of a hall monitor, Lieutenant?" She asked in a low voice before sipping her tea. Andy just studied her. Was she flirting with him? It certainly sounded that way. He decided to run with it.

"Well truthfully, Captain, it depends on the hall monitor," he said holding her gaze. She smiled. How had things escalated so quickly, she wondered. She needed to diffuse it immediately because they were treading into dangerous territory.

"I bet," she stated simply before turning and taking a few steps back. She began putting the tea supplies away to give herself something to do other than flirt with a subordinate officer whom she was tasked with investigating. Andy hoped the disappointment he was feeling wasn't written on his face.

"So, big plans for the weekend?" He asked carefully, changing the subject. It was the first one in a long time where the team didn't have a case and wasn't on call.

"Nothing special. I need to get caught up on things around my house," she explained causally.

"Well, if you want a break from that, then you're welcome to come over," he said, but he noticed the somewhat surprised look on her face and realized how his invite had sounded. "For a cookout. I invited everyone over tomorrow. You're welcome to join us," he clarified. She smiled.

"That's very kind, Lieutenant, but probably not the best idea," she replied. He looked confused, and she realized that he might have the wrong impression. "Working in FID and auditing your division puts an invisible barrier between us. I wouldn't want to ruin the evening," she explained.

"I don't think you could ruin anyone's evening," he blurted out before his mind had a chance to properly vet the statement. She blushed. "All I mean is, the invitation stands," he added, hoping to restore professionalism back into the conversation. She nodded.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," she answered before grabbing her mug and exiting the room. Andy watched her go and couldn't help feeling (for the millionth time since she showed up at their crime scene) that he wished things were different.

* * *

Saturday afternoon found Sharon catching up on laundry and other things around her condo. When she finally had a moment to sit down and relax, she picked up her phone and found a text from an hour earlier:

 _Here's my address... just in case you change your mind_

She wasn't surprised that Andy had her number (they all had it in case of a rollout) or that he reached out again. What caught her off guard and got her thinking was the name typed at the top of the open message window: _Andy that Cute Charming Guy from the Bar_

She had forgotten to fix the entry in her phonebook that Andy had put there that night they met under much different circumstances. It filled her with memories and flooded her with feelings she thought she had moved past. She had to remind herself that she wasn't in a position to feel those things for a co-worker, and even if she was, he wasn't looking for anything more than a night of fun. And still... a part of her longed to go to that cookout even though the rational side of her knew it was a bad idea.

Andy had sent Sharon that text in hopes that she might reconsider. He understood her reasons for not coming, but he still wanted to see her, wanted to interact with her again outside of the restrictive barriers of the LAPD. Why did it have to be so complicated, he wondered. He had no interest in being in a relationship and then he met Sharon Raydor, the one woman he couldn't be in a relationship with.

These thoughts floated through his head while he cooked a variety of food on the grill. He was lost in thought when he heard the gate to his fenced-in backyard open and shut with a clang. He turned and saw Sharon Raydor standing in his backyard. He was so surprised that he froze for a moment. Then it dawned on him that she was carrying something, and he was being awfully rude.

"Provenza, take over the grill," he called out much to his best friend's surprise. Flynn never let him man the grill. Then he turned towards the grill and saw the reason for the unlikely request standing in Flynn's back yard carrying a bowl of something. Great, his idiot second in command invited the Wicked Witch from FID!

"Hey, you made it," Andy said walking over and greeting Sharon with a smile. She returned it. He enjoyed the sight of her in jeans and a casual fitted v-neck t-shirt.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure it was the best idea," she said quietly after taking in the rest of the guests' pained expressions.

"Nonsense. They'll get over it. Let me take that for you," he offered before reaching over and removing it from her grasp. When he did, their fingers brushed for the slightest second, but Andy felt a spark travel through him and he felt giddy.

"I hope that's Ok," she said hesitantly indicating the fruit salad she had thrown together at the last minute. "It was all I had," she added.

"No, it's great," Andy assured her as they walked to the food table on his large deck. "Balances out all the crap Provenza brought," he added in time for his grumpy friend to hear him.

"You're lucky I brought anything at all, Flynn," Provenza retorted back and then he noticed Sharon standing there as well. As much as he wasn't thrilled about her presence, he didn't want to be rude either. "Captain," he said simply.

"Lieutenant," she replied. Andy watched the strained interaction before turning and offering her something to drink. After settling on a bottle of water, Sharon noticed that the rest of the team had resumed their prior casual behavior. It seemed Provenza's brief acknowledgement of her presence was enough to make everyone else relax, for now anyway. Andy went back to cooking on the grill, and Sharon found herself in an interesting conversation with Amy and her boyfriend Lieutenant Cooper.

Dinner was uneventful as everyone sat in lawn chairs and carried on casual discussions. After dinner, Sharon helped Andy put the food away and clean up. She made trips back and forth from the deck into his kitchen while he put everything away inside. When she brought the last bowl of food into the kitchen, she placed it on the counter and grabbed the box of plastic wrap. She started covering the bowls of food while Andy put them in the refrigerator. They worked together in companionable silence as Andy stole glances at her from time to time. He couldn't help himself. She was beautiful, and he found himself more and more attracted to her the more he got to know her. Her casual attire had caught his eye earlier, but it was the skin it exposed that had his eyes wandering now. Every time she bent over, even slightly, the motion afforded him a tempting view of her cleavage. He finally had to force his eyes away before she caught him.

"The food was delicious," she said casually.

"Didn't figure you for the burger type," he replied with a smile.

"Didn't figure you for the veggie burger type," she said with a shrug of her shoulder and a mischievous smile. He laughed at her wittiness. God, he loved that about her.

"Doctor's orders," he explained a bit sheepishly. She nodded.

"Guilty pleasure," she replied sheepishly as well. He smiled. She handed him the last bowl and he put it in his refrigerator. They left the kitchen and headed back outside to rejoin the group. It had gotten darker, so he turned on his decorative lights and started a fire in the gas fire pit on his deck. The group started making their way over to sit around the warm flames. The night air carried a chill that had everyone thankful for the heat.

Andy got the supplies out for s'mores and then everyone began roasting marshmallows and engaging in easy conversation. Sharon still felt like an outsider, but it was necessary in order for her to maintain the appropriate distance that was required by their professional obligations. Andy saw her sitting quietly roasting her marshmallow and decided to join her.

"You know the secret to great s'mores?" He asked as he pulled up a chair next to her. She looked at him, amusement dancing across her face.

"Long enough stick?" She challenged with a smirk. Andy almost choked on the marshmallow he was chomping down on. If that wasn't intended to be suggestive, then he was simply guilty of a dirty mind, he decided. He managed to laugh it off without drawing too much attention. Meanwhile, Sharon was internally chastising herself.

"Well, it certainly helps," he teased. Sharon blushed. "But I was thinking more about the marshmallow. It all comes down to the right roasting technique," he explained, and she looked at him, intrigued. "See, a lot of people think you should let the marshmallow catch fire," he continued.

"And that would be wrong?" She questioned with an amused smirk.

"Absolutely," he said quickly. "It's the easy way out. The key is to roast it evenly over time. This way, the center gets nice and gooey and melts the chocolate when you add it to the s'more," he concluded with a smile. She slowly nodded her head, brow creased in thought.

"I didn't realize that I was in the presence of such a marshmallow roasting connoisseur," she said after a moment.

"Here, give me your s'more," he said before taking the marshmallow he had been roasting off of the stick and sandwiching it between the two pieces of chocolate and graham crackers she had assembled. He pushed it together and made a satisfied noise when the chocolate melted just right. "Ok, now try that," he added while handing it back to her. He watched as she took a bite and savored it. Her eyes closed and her lips formed a satisfied smile. She let out a small "hmm" that about drove him wild. As if watching her enjoy the s'more wasn't sensual enough, he thought. When she had finished it, she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Good, right?" He said expectantly. She shrugged.

"It was pretty good," she teased, and he looked scandalized.

"Pretty good? You seemed to be enjoying it," he said with a touch of annoyance. She giggled, and he couldn't help but smile.

"It was delicious, Lieutenant," she assured him. "Thank you".

"Any time, Captain. Any time," he said studying her face again. With the warm glow of the fire lighting her beautiful features, she was radiant and Andy couldn't look away. He also couldn't disguise the small smile playing on his lips. His eyes flitted to her lips and all he wanted to do was press his lips against them and forget the rest of the world.

From across the fire, a very annoyed Provenza watched as his second in command made googly eyes at the head of FID. What the hell was Flynn thinking?! First, he invites her to _their_ get together and now he's making nice with her around the fire. He was going to have to get to the bottom of this, sooner rather than later.

* * *

When Sharon arrived in the murder room on Monday morning, there was a flurry of activity. She recognized Taylor's form in Provenza's office, and the squad leader did not look happy. She put her stuff down on her desk and looked around for the least busy person to fill her in. Suddenly, Mike Tao came over to her.

"Sorry, Captain. We would have notified you, but Lieutenant Provenza said not to bother you since you were due in shortly anyway and we weren't rolling out," he explained quickly. She nodded.

"Ok, Lieutenant. Can you bring me up to speed?" She asked as she picked up her notepad and pen. Tao indicated for her to follow him, and they walked over to the murder board.

"Missing persons got a critical missing overnight. Five year old girl was spending the weekend with her mom, but neither showed up last night at the agreed upon time to return her to her father's house," he began pointing to the corresponding images on the board.

"Custody dispute?" She asked while making notes.

"That's what Missing Persons thought, but there's no sign of the mother either," Tao explained.

"Maybe she kidnapped her daughter so she wouldn't have to share custody. Happens all the time," Sharon said casually.

"Apparently that was the working theory overnight, but there's no trail. We've put alerts on all of her financials, vehicles, and we've got their pictures out in the media. It's as if they both just vanished," he concluded with a sigh.

"So what is Major Crimes's function in this investigation?" She asked evenly while jotting down notes. She wasn't quite sure why the division was involved in the case.

"Right now, we're running support, but that might be about to change," he said indicating Taylor's presence in Provenza's office. As if on cue, Taylor exited the office, followed closely by Provenza.

"Listen up, people," Taylor announced. "This case is becoming more high profile by the moment. We need this little girl and her mother found ASAP. So, I'm turning the reins over to Major Crimes. You all will coordinate the investigation across multiple divisions. That means that I need everyone here around the clock until we can safely return this little girl to her father," he explained. Tao leaned over and spoke quietly near Sharon's ear.

"Did I mention the girl's father is a personal friend of the mayor's?" He added knowingly, and he saw the realization dawn on her. Taylor was nothing if not politically accommodating.

The team dove right into the investigation following up on leads and coordinating with other divisions. When a call came in around midday about a body matching the description of the little girl's mother, they rolled out to the scene. And when the positive ID was made, everyone knew that the stakes had just been raised. Their critical missing had just become a _very_ critical missing.

The woman's body had been found in the trunk of her car by a patrol office. He had stumbled upon the vehicle on the side of the road while on patrol and called it in because it matched the description of the missing girl's car. He did a cursory check of the vehicle while he waited for the appropriate division to arrive. When he rounded the back of it, he discovered a small piece of fabric, barely visible, peeking out of the closed trunk. He quickly popped the trunk and made the grisly discovery.

When the Major Crimes squad returned to the murder room, they got to work piecing things together as best they could. Based on witness statements and the father's own accounts of when he had last spoken to his daughter, the car had been left along the route between their murdered mother's house and the girl's father's house on their way back to return her to her father. Time of death confirmed it, but it brought no comfort. This meant that someone else had the little girl, someone who murdered her mother, and this someone had had her for at least eighteen hours. She could be anywhere by now.

Sharon sat at her desk in the murder room and observed the emotions that fought for dominance in each of the squad members. She could tell that this case was taking a toll, and she knew that her constant presence wasn't helping. And then there was Taylor breathing down their necks. Sharon tried to stay in the background. She observed, took notes, and worked through the case in her own mind as well. Something about it wasn't making sense. She just couldn't piece it together yet.

As the afternoon turned into early evening, she watched the distraught father through the open blinds pacing in the conference room. Again, something struck her as odd. It wasn't the pacing, but rather, how he was pacing. He didn't look like a father pacing for news. He looked like a man pacing impatiently to get out of there. Could he be responsible for his daughter's kidnapping and ex-wife's murder? She shuttered at the thought.

She got up and crossed the room to the murder board. She studied the images intently. Some of the others noticed and shared confused looks among themselves. Suddenly, something stuck out like a sore thumb.

"What is this cash withdrawal in Mr. Warren's financials from two days ago?" She asked pointing to a photo of the father's financial statement.

"We asked him about that, ma'am, but he said he is doing some improvements around the house and needed to pay the contractor," Julio said with a shrug. Sharon crossed her arms in thought.

"That's an awful lot of money for a few improvements," she pointed out.

"We checked with the contractor and he confirmed it," Andy said.

"Did anyone research the contractor," she asked suddenly. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Of course not, Captain. We're not in the habit of running background checks on private citizens or their businesses," Provenza supplied, surprised she would suggest such a thing unless she was fishing.

"I'm not trying to catch you in something, Lieutenant. It's just... Something isn't right here and I think this contractor might be in the center of it," she explained, but Provenza just scoffed.

"Which is why you're in FID and we're in Major Crimes," he said a bit bitingly.

"She might be onto something," Andy offered remembering her instincts at that earlier crime scene so many weeks ago. Provenza rolled his eyes before turning to face him. "Worth looking into. We got nothing else," he added with a shrug. Provenza studied his second command while Sharon waited at the murder board. Everyone else remained silent.

"Fine," he relented. "But don't spend too much time on it," he barked before retreating to his office. Sharon tried to hide the satisfied grin on her face, but Andy caught it.

* * *

As it turned out, their contractor was not exactly on the up and up. He had a record that spanned a couple of decades and his company was bleeding money. The man needed cash and wasn't above breaking the law to get it. Still, nothing indicated that he could be a murderer/kidnapper, but Provenza sent Flynn and Sykes to talk to the guy anyway. That meant Sharon was tagging along with her notepad and pen.

While Andy and Sykes made small talk up front, Sharon sat in the backseat thinking about what she had promised herself on Sunday. After things took a decidedly flirty turn Saturday night at the cookout, she had resolved to take a step back again. She reminded herself of all of the reasons why she couldn't behave that way with a subordinate. And then she painfully reminded herself why it wouldn't happen anyway because Andy wasn't looking for the same thing.

They arrived at the contractor's office (which was also listed as his home address), and Sharon steeled her resolve and exited the vehicle. The three of them walked towards the building that was more of an abandoned warehouse than an actual office building or residence. Andy knocked on the door, announcing their presence. When no one came to the door, he opened it and they entered. All three immediately placed their hands on their guns. The building was definitely a warehouse and not an office. There was no desk, no phones, no secretary, and no sign of any legal business being housed inside. They moved further into the building calling out for anyone who might be inside. Suddenly, they were met with a hail of bullets. They scurried behind the few walls they could find and dropped to the ground. More gunfire started and it was coming from multiple directions. There was no way to safely get back to the door they had come through. They were surrounded with no adequate place to shelter from the flying bullets. So, they did the only thing they could: return the fire and hope for the best.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you again for all of your support! Here's the next chapter.

As always, I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters.

* * *

Chapter Six

Sharon couldn't remember how she ended up on the floor with Andy Flynn on top of her, but she wasn't sure it much mattered at this point. She remembered the warehouse, the gun fire, the very little cover for protection, but little else. She saw flashes in her mind, just glimpses of what had transpired: Sykes radioing for help after they heard the multiple shots, Lt. Flynn motioning that they needed to move to a more secure location, and the almost deafening sound of bullets whizzing by her ears as Sykes used her fingers to silently count down from three before they made a run for it. She couldn't string the memories together to make a complete story, and her mind was too foggy to fill in the gaps. She looked up and met Andy's gaze. He was saying something to her, but he sounded too far away. She tried to focus. Tried to hear what he was saying. She closed her eyes and opened them again. The fog seemed to lift for a moment.

"Captain, are you Ok?!" His words finally rang out and broke through the fog. He was concerned, very concerned. She nodded.

"What happened?" She finally asked. He realized for the first time that he was still on top of her, body pressed firmly against hers, faces close, lips even closer. This, however, was not the time to focus on that. He could analyze it later after he knew that she was going to be Ok. He started to get up and offered her his hand.

"After we moved to that second room, one of the shooters snuck up behind us. I saw him out of the corner of my eye and I jumped on top of you before he shot at you," he explained as she grabbed his hand and attempted to get up. "Back-up arrived right about then and took them down," he paused for a moment. "You were unconscious. I must have knocked you over too hard. I'm sorry," he said sheepishly. As he pulled her up, she looked around and noticed the warehouse was now teeming with police officers.

"I'm fine-," she started to reply, but began to lose her balance. Andy quickly reached out and caught her in his arms.

"You're not fine, Sharon," he said, worried. He caught her eyes, and he couldn't help getting lost in them for the briefest moment. She smiled, and he couldn't imagine what she could possibly find funny at a time like this. "What?" He asked gently.

"You called me 'Sharon'," she answered with another smile before going limp in his arms.

"Medic! We need a medic! Officer down," he yelled. The next few minutes were a blur for Andy. He watched as the paramedics arrived, he remembered picking her up and placing her on the gurney, and then watched as she was wheeled away. He wanted to follow her to the hospital, but he knew he couldn't leave the scene.

After she was safely inside the ambulance, he stood and watched the red and blue lights fade into the black night sky. He spent a good hour or so giving his statement to FID and then had to head to the station to fill out his reports. While he was there, he heard from Taylor that Sharon was doing well. She had been released and was at home resting. Once his reports were finished, he got her address from Taylor and left the PAB. He would stop by Sharon's to check on her before heading home for the night. It was late, but he had to see for himself that she was Ok.

* * *

The elevator doors opened to reveal an elegant corridor lined with doors. He stepped out and made his way down the hall glancing at the numbers until he finally found the right one. He hesitated a moment and then rearranged the small bouquet of flowers he had stopped and purchased at a grocery store that happened to be open late. His palms were sweaty and his pulse was beating rapidly. He hadn't felt this way in years, and it caught him off guard. Doubts about whether he should have come started to creep in, so he quickly lifted his hand and knocked quietly on her door.

It felt like ten minutes, but in reality, was probably only ten seconds later when Sharon carefully opened her door. She looked a bit shocked, but that wasn't what Andy's brain registered first. She was standing before him in a white, partially see-through fitted t-shirt and skin-tight black shorts that barely reached her mid thighs (spandex shorts, maybe, he couldn't be sure). Mercifully, she was wearing a bra, a fact that had him feeling both relieved and disappointed. He wasn't sure he could have handled himself properly had she not been wearing one.

"Lieutenant," she said quietly. Andy struggled to find his voice, and prayed that she didn't notice.

"Captain, I'm sorry to stop by unannounced so late," he began, and he couldn't help but notice that she looked like she had been resting. He inwardly cringed at disturbing her. Her hair was tousled, and God, she was beautiful. "Would it... Well... Would it be alright if I came in. Just for a few minutes, of course," he added nervously. She smiled and moved away from the door so he could enter, closing it behind him.

"Oh, these are for you," he said thrusting the flowers into her space. She smiled again. "You know, get well and all," he clarified just in case it wasn't obvious.

"Thank you. They're beautiful," she replied gently sniffing them. She took them and walked towards her kitchen. Andy was frozen in place watching her walk away. Those incredible tight shorts showed off her long, toned legs and the perfect curve of her rear end. A flash of a memory creeped into his mind: his hands caressing her back and slowly moving down over the curve of her round, firm backside. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't tear his eyes away. He finally followed her to the kitchen and watched as she stood on her tippy toes to reach a vase. He caught the smallest amount of skin peeking out from beneath the back of her t-shirt, and it had his fingers itching to touch it. He continued to watch her as she filled the vase with water and added the flowers.

"So, how are you feeling?" He asked breaking the silence. He needed to shift his focus before he embarrassed himself. She looked over her shoulder at him.

"Better," she offered with a smile. "Everything from the warehouse is still jumbled in my head, but the doctor said that's to be expected with a concussion," she explained casually. "Can I get you anything?" She asked, realizing she wasn't being the best hostess. He politely declined and watched as she walked past him and dropped the flowers, now safely encased in a vase, on her coffee table before reclaiming, what he assumed was, her spot on the couch. Andy came over when she motioned for him to join her and sat on the chair adjacent to her. He noticed a pillow and blanket on the couch, so he assumed this was where she had been resting. She pulled the blanket over her legs and leaned her side into the pillow.

"So, you have a concussion?" He asked sadly.

"Yes, just a concussion. Nothing serious," she said downplaying the rather large wound on the back of her head and the serious headache currently plaguing her. Concrete floors didn't make for the softest landings. He looked up at her, and she could see the guilt on his face.

"God, I'm so sorry, Captain-," he began, but she interrupted him.

"No, don't apologize. If you hadn't done what you did, I might not be here right now," she stated simply, but he could detect the emotion in her statement. "You saved my life," she added quietly. He diverted his gaze. The full impact of her statement was too much. Suddenly, he noticed the bandage on her left arm.

"What happened there?" He asked indicating her upper arm. She looked over at it and shrugged.

"Bullet grazed me. I didn't even feel it or know about until the doctor mentioned it," she said nonchalantly. Andy's eyes widened.

"You got shot?" He asked, worry painting his tone.

"It's just a flesh wound. No big deal," she downplayed. He wasn't buying it, however.

"Did you get stitches?" He inquired. He wanted to see the wound for himself, to know it really was just a flesh wound. The bandage looked big, and he was kicking himself for not seeing the wound at the warehouse.

"Surgical glue, actually. It's really not a big deal," she assured him, and he could tell that she wanted him to take her at her word, so he dropped it.

"How's your head?" He decided to switch topics.

"It hurts," she admitted. "But it beats the alternative," she added with a sad smile. He nodded.

"They give you something for the headache?" Andy asked. He'd had enough concussions in his life to know the headaches were a bitch. She nodded. "Only takes the edge off," he said knowingly. She nodded again in agreement.

"I don't do well on prescription pain killers, so it's aspirin for me," she explained, and Andy completely understood. His history with alcohol meant no prescription pain killers for him either. She paused a moment before something occurred to her.

"What happened with the little girl? Is she alright?" She asked concerned.

"She was hidden away in the warehouse. When they found her, she was scared and a little dehydrated, but otherwise, uninjured," he explained. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Was it the contractor?" She questioned. Andy nodded.

"He had done some work on the house, never finished it of course, saw the little girl, knew the money her father had, and hatched the plan to take her," Andy told her. "Murdering her mother wasn't part of the plan. She put up a fight, and he killed her. Threw the body in the trunk and dumped her car along the road," he explained.

"But her father paid him?" She asked with her brows creased in confusion.

"That was only the first payment. Turns out, the father was supposed to pay him again last night. You were right about him. He was pacing to get out of there," he said with a proud smile. She had filled him and Sykes in on her theory on their way to the warehouse.

"It was just-" she started before he interrupted her.

"A theory. Yeah, I know. Thing is, your theories are pretty good. Excellent, even. You have great instincts," he commented.

"Comes with having such a long career in internal affairs," she confessed. He looked confused. "Have to be able to tell the good cops from the bad ones," she clarified. He studied her for a moment. She looked tired and painful. She looked concussed.

"Well, I don't want to interrupt your evening even more than I have. I should probably get going," he said kindly. He studied her for a moment and thought he detected something akin to uneasiness cross her features.

"You're really not interrupting anything," she said quietly. He looked in her eyes, but she lowered her gaze. "I mean, you're welcome to stay. Unless, of course, you have somewhere to be," she quickly clarified. He smiled.

"I don't have anywhere to be but here," he said genuinely. She nodded and tried to contain the smile that was slowly taking over.

"Ok, good, because I could use the company," she admitted, and he smiled. Having Andy here was helping distract her from her pounding headache and the weird fragments of memories that wouldn't allow her mind to rest. She handed him the TV remote.

"Want to watch a movie?" He asked sweetly, and she nodded. Andy flipped through the guide until he found something light and fun that would help cheer her up. They made small talk, laughed, and enjoyed the movie before both drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Sharon woke the next morning and quickly realized that she was still on her couch. She looked over at the chair and was disappointed to find it empty. She hadn't expected Andy to spend the night at her condo, especially in that uncomfortable chair, but it still stung a little. She sat up and instantly noticed a handwritten note on her coffee table. She leaned over and picked it up.

 _Captain,_

 _I hope you're feeling better this morning. I'm sorry I had to leave so early. I wanted to stop by my house and get ready before heading into work. You looked peaceful sleeping on the couch, and I didn't want to wake you. I left you something on your kitchen table. Just enjoy it. If you need anything during the day, give me a call._

 _Andy_

She smiled to herself before pulling back the blanket to get up. When she realized her attire, a blush warmed her cheeks. In her concussed state, she failed to consider her outfit and it left her feeling slightly embarrassed. Oh well, she thought, at least he was kind enough not to mention it. She walked over to her kitchen table and immediately noticed the brown paper bag bearing the logo from her favorite neighborhood coffee shop and bakery. Next to it was a to-go cup of coffee and next to that was a glass of water and two aspirin. She laughed to herself, unable to contain the happiness she felt at his thoughtfulness.

She opened the brown paper bag and found an apple bran muffin and a whole grain bagel, two of her favorite breakfast items. Obviously, Andy had been paying attention to her breakfast habits, she thought. She wasn't sure what to make of that revelation, so she filed it away for later. She sat down and began enjoying the breakfast he had left her.

When she was done, she quickly swallowed the aspirin and cleaned everything up. She retrieved her phone from her coffee table and opened the message window for "Lt. Flynn". She had finally changed the phonebook entry even though it left her feeling a little disappointed. She typed a simple message into the box.

 _Thank you_

She ran her hand through her hair and was disgusted to find her normally soft locks were hard and crusty on the back of her head. Had she not even showered after her injury last night? Maybe the doctor told her not to, she posited. Well, there was no way she wasn't getting a shower now, she thought. Just then her phone dinged and she looked down at the message.

 _It was my pleasure. How are you feeling?_

Sharon really did try not to think too much about or over analyze his "it was my pleasure" answer. She knew it was a nicety that people used, but he could have easily used "You're welcome" instead. It was more common and less words to type. This was so much more thoughtful, more intimate. She forced her mind not to go _there_.

 _Much better. Headache is manageable now_

He sent her a simple smiley face in reply. She knew he was probably busy wrapping up all the loose ends from the case yesterday. Due to her concussion, she wouldn't be returning to the PAB for a couple of days. She put her phone down and padded down the hallway to her bathroom. She could really use a nice, long bath, but the crusty blood stuck in her hair had her turning on the shower instead.

* * *

That evening, Sharon was sitting on her couch about to go stir crazy. She had been stuck at home for almost twenty-four hours and it was really starting to get to her. Andy had texted her around midday to see how she was doing, but other than that, she felt a little cutoff from the outside world. Suddenly her phone buzzed. She picked it up and smiled.

 _Have you eaten?_

She, of course, hadn't. Her kitchen was practically empty, and since she couldn't drive yet...

 _No_

She sent the simple message back to Lt. Flynn wondering what he had in mind.

 _Want to?_

She stared at his message trying to formulate a response. On the one hand, she did want to. She really, _really_ wanted to. But on the other, she could feel herself getting closer and closer to her co-worker, her subordinate officer. It could only end one way, and she really didn't want to go down that road.

 _That depends on what you had in mind_

She went against her better judgement and threw caution to the wind. After all, she did need to eat and there weren't any other prospects on the horizon. She could order take out, but she really wanted to get out of the condo.

 _I could pick something up and bring it over_

Ugh! Not what she had in mind at all. Then again, going to dinner with Andy Flynn might feel a little too much like a date. But she _wanted_ to leave the confines of her condo.

 _How about grabbing something out?_

She tried to make it sound as neutral and casual as possible.

 _You feeling up to that?_

Oh, she was feeling more than up to it. At this point, she was feeling like climbing the walls.

 _I don't think I can stay in this condo another minute_

She could picture the smile that more than likely crossed his lips. It made her smile.

 _Little stir crazy, are we?_

She rolled her eyes.

 _More than a little_

She decided honesty was best.

 _Be there in 15_

She smiled, but then realized that she wasn't exactly dressed to go anywhere. She was in a t-shirt and leggings, no make-up, and her hair needed a good brushing. She got up and rushed to her room quickly to make herself a bit more presentable.

Fifteen minutes later, she heard a knock on her door. She checked herself in the mirror before heading down the hall to answer it. She had settled on fitted jeans and an emerald green Henley top with the top two buttons open. Why was she trying so hard? She filed that thought away for later.

When Sharon opened the door, Andy was surprised to see her looking so much better. She was dressed down, and he found himself once again drawn to this side of her. Her hair was styled and her make-up light. He smiled the moment he saw her.

"Glad to see you're not climbing a wall in here. I was a little concerned about what I was going to find," he teased in greeting. She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Any longer and I might have been," she replied with a smirk. He stared at her for a moment.

"Seriously, though, you look a lot better," he said genuinely. She suddenly remembered her attire last night, and blushed slightly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about last night. I know I was a little... Off," she said a bit uncomfortably. He smiled again.

"I thought you were great," he answered sincerely, and she found herself lost in his gaze for a moment. They were doing it again, having a moment. She needed to get them out of it.

"So, did you have something in mind for dinner?" She asked bringing them back to reality.

"Whatever you're feeling up to is fine with me," he offered. She thought about it for a second.

"How about pizza?" She replied. He got a cocky smile on his face.

"I know the perfect place," he said, and they left her condo locking the door behind them.

Andy took Sharon to a little mom and pop pizza place that had been around forever. It was nothing fancy, but the food was fantastic. They made small talk, being careful to stick to work topics only, and thoroughly enjoyed each other's company. Sharon imagined that this must be what it would be like to date Andy if that were a possibility, but then she quickly abandoned the thought. Why borrow trouble?

At the end of their evening, he brought her back to her condo and walked her to the door. Even though this was very clearly not a date, it was beginning to feel more and more like one. Sharon had to keep reminding herself that Andy was off limits. Meanwhile, Andy had spent the entire night wanting to kiss her. Taking her to dinner reminded him too much of their evening at Drew's and their very hot make out session afterwards. He was finding it harder and harder to find the line he wasn't suppose to be crossing. When it was time to bid her goodnight, she unlocked her door and turned back to face him.

"Thank you very much for getting me out of this condo for a little while. Dinner was delicious," she said contently. He smiled. "I would ask you in for coffee, but unfortunately, I'm exhausted. I'm sorry," she said regretfully. It wasn't exactly true. She was tired, but she very much wanted him to come in. She just didn't trust herself if he did.

"Don't worry about it, Captain. I completely understand. I need to get home anyway," he explained. She looked down a bit nervously. He studied her closely. She looked uneasy. He wasn't sure what she was feeling, but he was overcome with the desire to kiss her, to hold her, to lie wrapped up with her all night. When she finally looked up, their eyes met and he could see something in their depths. It was something he recognized from that night outside her hotel. Something that he had longed to see again ever since. He watched as her gaze briefly dropped to his lips before coming back up and meeting his again. Her eyes had turned a deep shade of green, and he was quickly getting lost in them. He leaned in, just a fraction, and he saw her eyes flutter closed. He moved in closer, allowing his breath to mingle with hers. He heard her soft intake of breath. His heart was beating a mile a minute. Somewhere deep down, he knew they shouldn't be doing this, but he didn't care. He wanted her - all of her, and he wanted her for a lot longer than tonight. He moved his lips closer until they were practically touching hers. He closed his eyes, and suddenly, he heard her gasp. She lifted her hand and gently pushed him away.

"Andy..." She whispered. "We can't. I'm sorry," she said before turning around and going into her condo. He stood there momentarily stunned as the door closed in front of his face.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so much for all of your amazing reviews and support! I truly appreciate it. Here's the next chapter.

As always, I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Sharon was thankful for the extra day at home because it kept her out of the office and away from Andy Flynn. How had she let things get so out of control? What was it about that man that caused her to lose all reason when he was around? Sure, he was charming, _very_ charming, but Sharon knew better than to fall for _charming_ after being married to Jack.

Thursday morning meant a return to normal, and Sharon took comfort in the familiar click clack of her heels as she exited the elevator on the ninth floor of the PAB. She allowed the rhythm to calm her and dispel any unwanted thoughts about a certain Major Crimes lieutenant. When she arrived in the murder room, she was surprised to see a bouquet of flowers on her temporary desk. She walked over and hesitantly plucked the card from its holder. She was almost afraid to read it. After she opened the envelope and pulled the small card out, she let out a small sigh of relief when she saw the get well wishes from the entire Major Crimes squad.

"Welcome back, Ma'am," Julio said causing her to look up.

"Thank you, Detective. And thank you everyone for the beautiful flowers," she said looking around.

"Well, it isn't every day Flynn mows someone over and gives them a concussion," Provenza said not meeting her eyes. She knew it was his way of acknowledging that she had gotten hurt while on assignment with his division, and it brought a small smile to her face even if the reminder about _Flynn_ did not.

"And when he does, Ma'am, he usually ends up tangling with FID anyway," Julio quipped. The team laughed while Andy just rolled his eyes. Sharon smiled trying not to let her uncomfortableness show.

"Well, I'm grateful," she said. She wasn't quite sure whether she was still referring to the flowers or something more. "Don't think this changes anything with the audit, however," she teased.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Captain," Provenza retorted before retreating to his office. Sharon sat down at her desk and dove back into her audit. As long as she had work to focus on, she didn't have to think about or interact with Andy Flynn.

The next day, Sharon continued to work diligently on finishing up the audit. She had spent enough time with the division to accurately assess them and their work. She had rechecked every report, followed-up on every investigation, and shadowed their work at multiple crime scenes. All she needed to do now was to finish up her final reports and turn them into Chief Taylor. Since it was Friday, she was hoping to get them done today and go into her weekend with the knowledge that she would no longer have to spend every working hour with Andy Flynn.

For his part, Andy was doing everything in his power to avoid her. He was angry with himself for getting so carried away and devastated with the results. He knew that he felt deeply for Sharon, but he hadn't realized just how deeply until she rejected him earlier that week. He understood her reasoning, they worked together and she was auditing his division. From what he had come to learn about her, she was principled and disciplined. Whatever this was that was hanging between them had to be flying in the face of everything that she held dear. He felt bad for royally screwing things up between them, but he couldn't see a way of fixing it. He wanted to be with her in a way that their professional obligations just wouldn't allow right now. It was a miserable situation.

Before Sharon could turn everything into Taylor, she needed to pull one last case file that she had a few lingering questions about. Part of her audit required her to pull old cases, and this one had caught her eye early on. She knocked on Provenza's door when she couldn't find the box of files she had been working with throughout the audit. He called for her to enter, and she opened the door and stepped into the office. She was surprised to find that he wasn't alone in there behind the closed blinds. There in one of the chairs in front of his desk sat Andy Flynn.

"Captain, what can I do for you?" Provenza asked annoyed. Andy was careful to keep his eyes on his commanding officer and not turn around to face their guest. It was a move that did not go unnoticed by Provenza.

"Lieutenant, I was hoping to review a couple more things on those cases I had your division pull for me, but I can't find them. Would you know where they disappeared to?" She asked evenly. He rolled his eyes.

"I had Tao return them to archives," he explained as she crossed her arms.

"And why would you do that?" She asked with her own annoyance. He scoffed.

"Because you said you had finished with them. Look, if you need them back that badly, just go down to archives and pull them again," he stated simply. And then it dawned on him that she probably didn't know where to go, but there was someone who did. Someone who was acting very bizarre in her presence now and, come to think of it, since the beginning. "Flynn here can show you," he added casually, but he was grinning like a Cheshire Cat on the inside. Sharon internally panicked. The last thing she wanted to do was to be escorted down to archives by Andy Flynn. Provenza caught her well-hidden reaction and his best friend's widened expression, and he knew something was definitely amiss between these two.

"I thought you wanted me to finish this report?" Andy asked, almost pleading. Provenza waved his hand in dismissal.

"You can work on that when you get back. It's practically done anyway," he replied. "The Captain won't occupy too much of your time," he added. Andy didn't need her occupying any of his time. She was already occupying all of his thoughts, and things were decidedly awkward after his impulsiveness. He got up from the chair and turned in her direction. She looked resigned to her fate, so Andy let out a sigh.

"Right this way," he said as he passed by her in the entryway of Provenza's office. The opening was tight forcing him to walk closer to her than they were both comfortable with. He got a whiff of her perfume, and it invaded his senses. He tried to ignore his increased heartbeat and almost overpowering desire for her. She followed him as they exited the murder room and headed to the elevator.

The ride down had been awkward, but thankfully, there had been other people in the elevator almost the entire time. It shrunk their alone time to a mere 10-15 seconds. And even though it felt much longer, they both managed to survive with awkward silence and forward-focused gazes.

Once they arrived in the archives, Andy walked down the main aisle with Sharon right behind him.

"Which case are you looking for?" He asked without turning around. She paused to check her notes.

"The Mariana Wallace case. It might be under Alice Herrera," she said reading from her notepad. Andy stopped walking and turned around to face her.

"What about it?" He asked slightly aggravated.

"I just have a few follow-up questions that I need to research," she said dismissively with a shrug.

"Questions? Like what?" He asked, irritation evident.

"I'm not at liberty to say, Lieutenant," Sharon replied coldly. As much as she didn't want to get into an argument right now, this felt good.

"Is this about that dirtbag Slider's claims? You know he was convicted, right?" He spat back at her. She crossed her arms and pursed her lips.

"What happened in court is not part of my purview or within the scope of this audit," she bit out. He took a step closer to her.

"I didn't realize two-year old cases were in your _purview_ , Captain," he barked at her. She narrowed her eyes.

"Your entire division and everything you've ever done is germane to the LAPD's audit of Major Crimes," she replied with a tone so icy it reminded him of how she had spoken to their suspect in the basement of their crime scene almost two months earlier.

"Right. I'm the LAPD's resident screw-up, so I must have done something that you can use against me in your bullshit audit!" He yelled, voice laced with venom. She stared at him.

"I can take it from here, Lieutenant," she said coldly, voice low. He threw his hands up and stormed off back towards the elevator. She stood there for a moment and let out a sigh. In the heat of their disagreement, it felt good. It felt like they were dispelling the things that they weren't able to otherwise. But now that it was over and she was left with the sound of his retreating steps, it felt bad. Very, very bad.

* * *

Sharon should have been out celebrating. She had finished the audit and turned in all of her reports to Taylor right as he was about to leave for the weekend. He still had to review her findings next week, but barring any hiccups, she was done with Major Crimes. She had even packed up the few, meager things she had moved to their murder room and put them back in her office in FID. She managed to avoid Andy the rest of the day. After their argument, she had remained in archives gathering the rest of the information she needed. When she returned to the murder room, he was gone along with most of the team. She imagined they were all out celebrating her departure from their division. Not that she blamed them.

Instead of out celebrating the end of a difficult two months, she was in her condo alone with a box of Chinese takeout. She just couldn't celebrate after everything that happened between her and Andy. There was a knock on her door, and she rolled her eyes as she got up to answer it.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she opened the door to an enthusiastic Andrea Hobbs.

"What? You thought you were going to throw yourself a pity party without me?" Andrea teased as she walked past her and into the condo. Sharon noticed the rather large bottle of wine cradled in her arm.

"What is that?" She asked as she closed the door.

"Reinforcements," Andrea replied, and Sharon rolled her eyes. "What? I want to hear the entire story down to the smallest detail, so we're going to need a lot of wine," she explained. Sharon just smiled at her. Andrea walked into the kitchen and took out two wine glasses. She opened the bottle and filled the glasses before carrying them to the living room. The two friends settled on the couch, and Sharon told her the entire saga of the last couple of months starting with their easy professional relationship and ending with their fight in archives that afternoon. Andrea listened to every word and causally took sips of her wine. When she was finished telling the story, Sharon sighed. Things did seem a little better now that they were out in the open.

"I see," Andrea said pensively. Sharon just looked at her.

"That's it?" Sharon asked disappointed. Andrea repositioned herself on the couch so that she was angled more towards her friend.

"It's just... well... I may have been wrong about Andy Flynn," she said finally. Sharon's eyebrows shot up.

"What do you mean by wrong?" Sharon asked carefully. Andrea tilted her head.

"It doesn't sound like he's only looking for a one night stand with you," she explained. Sharon grabbed a throw pillow and hugged it to her chest.

"I know. I spent all day Wednesday realizing the same thing," she confessed. "It doesn't matter, though. It really doesn't change anything either way," Sharon said with a sigh.

"Well, it's not like it's against the rules. As long as you report it, of course. And you're done with the audit," Andrea offered. Sharon shook her head.

"It's just too complicated between us. And with everything that's happened..." She said lost in thought. Andrea reached her hand out and placed it on top of Sharon's.

"If it's what you want, you can work through the complications. And, Sharon, it is what you want," Andrea said with a friendly smile.

"I've just started this job, uprooted my life, finally gotten out of a terrible marriage... I need time," she said simply.

"Well, don't take too much. People tend to move on when they don't think the other person is on the same page. With everything you went through with Jack, you deserve some happiness, Sharon," Andrea explained, gently rubbing her friend's hand. Sharon just sighed, hugging her pillow tighter.

* * *

There were few things in this world that Andy loathed more than being trapped in a car with a drunk Provenza, but he had seen no other choice after accepting the team's invitation to come out and celebrate the end of the audit. He had tried to enjoy himself and have a nice time with his co-workers, but all he could think about was Sharon. He hated the way things had transpired between them in archives. He felt terrible about the way he acted, but they were in an impossible situation. All that tension had to find an outlet, and apparently, an argument about the Mariana Wallace case was as good as any. He cringed just thinking about it.

"Hey, what's going on between you and Captain Raydor?" Provenza slurred from the seat next to him. Great, he thought, he was about to get the third degree from his drunk friend while trapped in a car with him.

"Nothing," Andy managed. Provenza rolled his eyes.

"Right, because you normally go from puppy dog eyes to avoiding all eye contact with people you have nothing going on with," Provenza challenged sarcastically. Even better, he was coherent enough to carry on an actual conversation, Andy thought.

"You know how she is," he tried, hoping it would satisfy his partner.

"Yes, I do, which is why I spend as little time as possible with her. But you, you spend an awful lot of time trying to be with her. Why is that?" He asked pointedly. Andy rolled his eyes again.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Old Man," he retorted. Provenza studied his friend for a few moments.

"Did you sleep with her?" He asked disgusted. Andy kept his focus on the road. "What the hell is wrong with you, Flynn! You can sleep with every woman in LA, _but_ her. So, of course, you do the unthinkable. God, why can't you keep it in your pants?!" He exclaimed, exasperated. Andy let out an exaggerated sigh.

"I didn't sleep with her," he said simply. "It's worse than that," he conceded. Provenza sat in his seat silently while a treacherous thought broke through his alcohol-addled mind. It couldn't be, but suddenly it all made sense. Flynn meets a "leggy brunette", it doesn't work out, he's all mushy over Captain Raydor (who just happens to fit that description), he puts himself in the line of fire to save her life, and now he's moping around like a chastised puppy dog.

"What did you say the name of that leggy brunette was? The one who never called you?" He asked suddenly. He watched as his friend tensed up. Bingo!

"I don't remember," Andy mumbled uncomfortably.

"And why didn't it work out between you?" He pried. Andy was gripping the wheel tighter now.

"You'd have to ask her," Andy tried, avoiding his friend's suspicious gaze. Provenza knew he had him. It was time to reel him in.

"Well, I would, but I think it's all glaringly obvious now," he said knowingly. "Your leggy brunette and our Wicked Witch from FID are one in the same".

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

I am so overwhelmed by all of your wonderful reviews and support for this story! Thank you! Here's the next chapter.

As usual, I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters.

* * *

Chapter Eight

One month. Sharon had managed to go one month without crossing paths with Andy Flynn. One month since that argument in archives that ended with Andy storming out and Sharon feeling terrible. And now here she was in her car, lights flashing and siren blaring, weaving through LA traffic on her way to an officer involved shooting. She had gotten the call right after she got home. She had just removed her jacket and shoes and was on her way to her kitchen for a glass of wine when the shrill sound of her phone rang out and disrupted her solitude. There had been a shootout involving Major Crimes, SOB, and some members of patrol. The suspect had been killed and there were officers down. That was the only information she had, and of course, her mind went straight to Andy Flynn. So, lights and sirens it was, even if they weren't exactly necessary.

When she arrived on the scene, a small house in a nice neighborhood, she waited for a patrol officer to waive her vehicle through the barricaded area. Once she arrived closer to the actual scene, she parked and got out of her car. She looked around at the sea of cars, officers, paramedics, and crime scene investigators and felt her stomach turn. She walked over to a blocked off portion of the road that the paramedics were using as a triage area. She scanned the scene hoping her eyes would not land on a certain lieutenant. She didn't see him, so she turned to go towards the house when a familiar voice caught her attention. She took a few steps in its direction, and once she had rounded an ambulance she saw one hidden behind it. Through a sea of bustling paramedics, flashing lights, and gurneys, all of which seemed to be moving in slow motion, she saw him. He was sitting on the back ledge of the ambulance with an ice pack on his cheek. Her heart beat a little faster. He was alright.

Relief flooded her so strongly that it caused tears to sting her eyes. She hadn't realized just how worried she was about him until that moment. She also hadn't realized just how much she still cared about him. He looked up, and their eyes met for the briefest of moments. She took several deep breaths, her chest rising and falling with emotion. And just like that, the eye contact was broken and he was back to speaking with the paramedic. She let out a sigh of relief and pressed on.

Now that she knew that he was okay, Sharon set out to do her job. The rest of her team met her there, so they spread out and began investigating and interviewing. Sharon decided to interview Major Crimes since she was used to them and, perhaps more importantly, they were used to her. Once she had taken statements, she set out to find Andy. As awkward as things had been, she knew that she had to get his statement. She found him sitting alone on a section of the curb in front of the house. She approached him slowly.

"How's your face?" She asked quietly indicating the nasty bruise that was forming on his left cheek. He looked up at her. She was a vision standing there in her dark blue trench coat and designer heels. He had forgotten just how beautiful she is, and it stung seeing her again.

"It hurts, but I'll live," he said evenly. She took a few steps closer to him.

"What happened?" She asked carefully. He looked up at her, and she saw hurt in his eyes.

"This for your report, Captain?" He bit out, voice laced with venom. He watched as her eyes registered his tone, and he saw a flash of hurt cross them. He wasn't sure why, but he couldn't worry about it right now. Her presence was causing too many emotions to surface. Sharon retreated slightly and pulled out her notepad and pen.

"Very well," she said coldly. "Starting with when you arrived on the scene this evening, please go over the series of events," she said, eyes focused on her notepad. She had retreated to FID mode, and Andy thought that was probably best.

"We were working a murder when our vic's husband, in what I can only assume was a fit of desperation because we were closing in on him, took his kids hostage inside their house," he explained before turning his head indicating the house behind him.

"How did you know it was a hostage situation?" She asked while jotting down notes.

"Well, gee, Captain, I didn't get a chance to ask the sonofabitch once he started shooting at us, but I could hear the kids screaming in the house," he answered sarcastically. That earned him a glare.

"So, you and Lt. Tao just happened upon the house in the middle of a hostage situation?" She asked annoyed.

"Sounds like you already know the story, so..." He retorted.

"You know I have to get your version as well," she said with a purse of her lips. Andy scoffed.

"Tao and I arrived at the house to bring the guy down for more questioning. The genius answered his door and acted like he was going to be cooperative. He starts walking out to the car with us. I turned to put him in it and he sucker punches me in the cheek. He takes off running back into the house. When Tao and I got to the front door, he started shooting, and I heard the kids. I called it in and the cavalry arrived. We exchanged fire with the idiot because he kept shooting at us and he wound up dead. Happy?" He explained.

"Did you fire your weapon?" She asked mechanically.

"You bet your ass I did. Don't worry, I already turned it in to one of your lackeys," he assured her.

"Anything else you want to add, Lieutenant?" She asked, finishing her notes.

"No, I think that pretty much covers it, Captain," he replied annoyed. She nodded and turned to walk away. Suddenly, she turned back to face him.

"I'm really glad you're alright, Andy," she said genuinely before turning back and disappearing into the night. Andy cringed. Shit, he thought. Why had he been such an ass? None of this was her fault either.

* * *

The next morning, Andy walked into the murder room with an angry bruise dotting his cheek. As soon as Provenza saw him, he motioned him into his office. Andy rolled his eyes and grudgingly entered and took a seat in front of his commanding officer.

"How's your face?" He asked, and Andy could hear the hidden concern in his voice. Ever since he had a health scare after a scuffle with a suspect's car, Provenza had been extra vigilant with his health and well-being. It got on Andy's nerves.

"It's just a bruise," Andy answered, annoyance evident.

"Oh, so all this moping around has to do with seeing Captain Raydor last night then?" Provenza asked knowingly. Andy scoffed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Andy answered dismissively.

"Right. What happened between you two at the crime scene? I saw her when she left and she was a lot different than when she arrived," Provenza explained. Andy's brows lifted slightly.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, trying to sound casual.

"She searched that entire scene for, what I can only assume was, you. I saw her face. She was worried. When she interviewed me later, after seeing that your dumbass was okay, she was fine. Then when she left, she looked... wounded. Which means that you were your jackass self to her. I just can't figure out why," Provenza huffed. Andy deflated. That was the heart of the matter, after all. He had been a jerk, and he felt terrible about it.

"I don't know either," he said simply. Provenza studied him. Then, he reached into the top drawer of his desk and removed a thin folder. He slid it across the desk into Andy's space.

"Here," he stated simply. Andy looked at the folder with confusion. It looked like an FID folder. He opened it and scanned its contents.

"This is the audit results," he said surprised.

"A summary of them anyway. I'm only showing it to you because I think you should know the real reason why she was pulling the Mariana Wallace case," Provenza said quietly. Andy looked back at the summary and read what Sharon had written. Aside from the fact that her audit had shown no serious problems with his division, the summary included some examples where the team had gone above and beyond and how certain members seemed to show improvement. He read what she had written about the Mariana case, but one section in particular, ricocheted through his mind:

 _...Lieutenant Flynn showed true dedication to his job with this case. With a victim that had no family to speak on her behalf, he fought for justice. He was her voice, and his dedication helped solve the case. Even though this case was emotional for him, he showed true restraint and never let his temper interfere with the job. He has clearly grown as a detective and as a person..._

She hadn't pulled the case to prove that he wasn't fit for his job. She had pulled it to prove that he was. He felt like an even bigger ass. He had let his anger and pain over not being able to have a romantic relationship with her overpower him. In doing so, he had lost her all together. There might have been a way to repair things, but after last night, Andy was sure it was too late. He looked at Provenza before sliding the folder back to him.

"Just thought you should know," Provenza said putting the file back into his drawer. Andy sat back in the chair and let out a sigh.

"I really am an asshole, aren't I?" He asked rhetorically. Provenza looked at him for a moment.

"Yes, but for some reason, she likes you anyway," he stated. Andy looked at him, surprise painting his features. Provenza didn't like the idea of his best friend dating the Wicked Witch, but he figured he didn't have much choice in the matter. The two of them were mopey idiots, and his best friend in particular, was driving him crazy. "Just... Don't screw it up again," Provenza proclaimed with a sigh. Andy didn't say a word. He simply got up and exited the office. Maybe there was still a chance.

* * *

The next day, the Major Crimes division caught up on paperwork. After such a hectic couple of days dealing with the shootout and then the fallout from it, Andy welcomed the monotony. He finished up the last of his reports and decided to head out early. He stepped into the elevator and recognized two detectives from Robbery/Homicide. He nodded in greeting and they did the same.

"So, Houser, you hear what happened in FID?" One of them said to the other. Andy's ears instantly perked up.

"Yeah, hard to believe," the other one responded. Andy couldn't take the suspense anymore.

"Everything alright down there?" He asked casually. The two men seemed to come to life.

"Yeah, but it was quite the scene," the first one boasted. Andy tried to keep his breathing even.

"Apparently, Captain Raydor was interviewing some detective from narcotics. They thought he might be on the take," The second one explained, and Andy nodded, trying not to panic over hearing that she was involved. "Well, it seems they were right. This guy was high on Meth or something because he lunged at her from across the table. She backed up, but not before he grabbed her gun," the guy continued, and Andy could feel the panic starting to take over his body.

"Long story short," the second one interjected. "Guy shot himself right in front of her," he concluded. The doors to the elevator opened and the two men stepped out offering polite goodbyes to Andy, but he didn't hear them. He stood there frozen for a moment before quickly hitting the button for FID's floor. He could feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins, could hear his heart pounding in his ears, and feel the panic quickly taking over.

When the elevator landed on her floor, he sprinted out of the open doors and flew in to FID like a tornado. He scanned the room. It was a bit of a chaotic scene, and everyone had that look that befalls officers after some sort of tragedy strikes. He ran up to the closest detective he could find.

"Where is she?" He asked breathlessly. The young man simply pointed to her office. The door was shut and the blinds were closed. He briskly walked over and opened her door without knocking. He knew she wouldn't like that, especially coming from him, but he didn't care. He just needed to see that she was safe. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be alright. When he crossed the threshold, he was surprised to see her mostly unfazed.

"Lieutenant," she said caught off guard by his abrupt entry into her office. He seemed out of breath. His eyes were wide, and he looked a bit panicked.

She was sitting behind her desk, the only visible sign that something had transpired were the dots of red that he could see staining her crisp, white blouse.

"They said you were involved in a shooting," he forced out through labored breaths. Realization dawned on her suddenly. He was worried about her. It filled her with emotion and had her feeling a little weak in the knees. She was suddenly thankful to be sitting.

"I'm fine," she said simply. He took a few more steps into her office, closer to her desk.

"Fine? Captain, they said the guy took your gun and shot himself in front of you. You're wearing his blood, for christ sakes," he blurted out, indicating her stained shirt. She looked down at her shirt as well.

"I'll admit it was a hectic couple of minutes, but I can assure you, Lieutenant, I am fine. My blouse, well, wasn't so lucky," she said calmly. Andy couldn't believe she was being so blasé about the whole thing.

"The guy shot himself in front of you!" He repeated flabbergasted. She pursed her lips.

"Yes, in the arm," she said quietly. Confusion overtook Andy's features. "The detective shot himself in the arm," she clarified. Oh. Andy instantly calmed down.

"The arm?" He asked, still a bit confused.

"Yes, he grabbed my gun and shot himself in the arm while he was ranting about brutality. He was out of his mind," she explained.

"Huh. Guess that makes your investigation into whether he was on the take pretty open and shut," Andy stated. She laughed. He couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. They each took a moment to study the other. Andy then ran a hand down his face allowing the rest of the stress and adrenaline to leave his body.

"What about your shirt? You should probably soak it as soon as possible," he said quietly. She looked down at the stains again and let out a sigh.

"I'm afraid it's my only one, so taking it off to soak it is out of the question," she pouted.

"Well, you could wear mine," he offered without thinking. She looked at him a bit suspiciously. "What? I have a t-shirt on underneath and I was on my way home anyway," he said with a shrug.

"Really?" She asked to be sure. He nodded and removed his suit jacket before unbuttoning his shirt and handing it to her. She took it hesitantly and walked over and closed her office door. He gave her a puzzled look.

"I'll need to hand this one to you. I don't want to put a bloody blouse on top of all of this paperwork on my desk," she explained as if it was no big deal. Andy just nodded, too afraid of the words that might come out of his mouth if he tried to speak. She turned around so that her back was to him and began unbuttoning her shirt. Andy was caught in an awkward limbo of not knowing what to do. Should he turn around as well? But then how would he know when to grab the blouse from her? He decided to turn around just to be safe.

"Here you go," she said quietly, and Andy turned his upper body in her direction. He went to reach for the shirt, and caught a glimpse of her cream colored lace bra before she handed him the shirt and turned back around. He did the same, but the image of her round breast being cradled in the soft, sexy lace sent shivers through his body and had desire pooling in his groin. He swallowed the lump in his throat and waited for her to join him. When she did, he couldn't help but smile at the sight before him. She was wearing her black pencil skirt and heels with his oversized shirt. It swallowed her up even though she had tucked it in and rolled up the sleeves. He handed her the soiled blouse and their hands touched for the briefest moment. He could feel the electricity travel through his arm and warm his heart.

"Thank you," she said appreciatively. He nodded.

"Any time. Guess I can now say I'd give you the shirt off my back," he joked. She laughed, and he couldn't believe she actually laughed at his lame joke. They exited her office and walked silently out into the hallway. He was headed to the elevator, she to the restroom to soak the blouse. They stopped and stared at each other. There were so many things he wanted to say to her in that moment, but couldn't because they were standing in the hallway outside her division at the PAB.

"Have a good night, Andy," she said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, you too," he said as she turned and walked towards the restroom. It wasn't much, but it was a start. And Andy was feeling hopeful for the first time in a long time.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you again for all of your support! Guest reviewer Annie had asked if Sharon has children in this AU, and the answer is yes. She has Emily and Ricky and Andy has Nicole and his son. Coincidently, there's a tiny reference to them having kids in the last section of this chapter. Thanks for the great question! Here's the next chapter. As always, I welcome your feedback.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters.

* * *

Chapter Nine

By the end of the week, Andy was ready to crash on his couch for the entire evening. He had found a movie and made himself a cup of coffee. He was just settling in on his couch when he heard a soft knock on his door. It surprised him. He had been expecting a quiet Friday night at home alone. He padded over to his front door and opened it to find a cheery Sharon Raydor standing there holding what looked like dry cleaning. He couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Hi," he said happily.

"Hi. I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she said tentatively, and he shook his head. "I picked up your shirt from the dry cleaners, and I just wanted to return it to you. Thank you again, by the way," she said a bit shyly. He found that he liked this side of her.

"It was no big deal, really. And you didn't have to do that," he said with a smile, indicating the dry cleaning.

"Seemed like the least I could do," she replied. They both took a moment to study each other.

"Would you like to come in? I was just about to start a movie. You're more than welcome to join me," he offered warmly.

"Sure," she replied, and he stepped aside to allow her to enter. He couldn't believe she was here with him. He closed the door behind her and quickly grabbed the dry cleaned shirt from her hand. He hung it on the coat closet door and escorted her into his living room.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" He asked, suddenly remembering his coffee.

"No, thank you. I just came from dinner with some colleagues," she assured him. He nodded and motioned for her to take a seat wherever she wanted. She settled on the end of the couch, so he joined her, but left enough space as not to crowd her. He started the movie and they both relaxed back into the couch. It was weird. It should have felt awkward, and yet, sitting on the couch with her in complete silence watching a movie felt like the most natural thing ever. He relished it.

While they watched the movie, Andy stole lingering glances at her. He studied the curve of her jaw, the fullness of her lips, the sparkle of her eyes, and the slope of her neck. He was enchanted by her, and he loved simply being in her company. When the movie ended, she moved to get up, and he couldn't help the disappointment that settled in his stomach.

"It's late, I should probably be heading home. Thank you for a nice evening," she said sweetly.

"Anytime," he answered with a smile. He walked her to the door and she stepped out onto his porch.

"It's a beautiful night," she said wistfully as she looked up at the night sky. He stepped out onto the porch with her. She didn't seem to be in a hurry to leave, and he certainly wasn't in one to see her go.

"It is," he agreed, admiring her in the evening glow. He wasn't sure who made the first move, but they both sat down next to each other on the top step of his porch. As they were gazing up at the sky in companionable silence, there was an energy buzzing around them. It was warm and intoxicating. It felt like anticipation and hope. It gave him courage.

"I'm so sorry about that day in archives," he said turning to face her. He saw the surprise briefly cross her features. She turned to meet his gaze.

"Don't worry about it, Lieutenant. We both acted out of turn," she said lightly. He didn't looked appeased.

"Yeah, but I was an ass. I read your report. I know that you were only pulling the case to point out how I'd improved," he said looking out over his front yard. She studied him a moment, and then turned towards his yard as well.

"It was a difficult time. I think we were both dealing with... other things," she said hesitantly. He nodded, and then turned to face her.

"And now?" He asked, and she turned to meet his gaze, confusion written on her face. "Are we still dealing with ' _other things_ '?" He asked carefully. She hesitated a moment before answering.

"I don't know. Are we?" She asked shyly. He watched her features, trying to read them, but as usual, she was unreadable. The only indication that she might be on the same page was the way she briefly scraped her teeth across her bottom lip before her eyes suddenly averted his gaze. He leaned in slightly, just to see if she would pull back. She didn't. He allowed his gaze to wander to her lips and then back up to her eyes. He saw fear, but he also something else, something he could feel reflected in his own eyes, but couldn't quite name.

"Well, I still want to kiss you," he whispered. She allowed her eyes to travel to his lips. He could feel his pulse racing and his heart pounding. Her chest began to rise and fall as her breathing increased.

"Then, why don't you?" she challenged, voice low and throaty. He didn't need any more encouragement. He leaned in, and she met him halfway. Their lips came together in a gentle dance that started out slowly and built steadily. Andy placed his hand on her face and slowly moved it until it was tangled in her hair. Sharon rested her hand on his chest. Their lips continued to move in a languid pace that had them both feeling a bit lightheaded. They slowly pulled away to give themselves a moment to catch their breath and collect their emotions. When Andy allowed his eyes to carefully scan her face, he was relieved to see the smile that had taken up residence there.

"So..." He said with a small laugh. She allowed her own small laugh before a smile lit her features.

"So," she echoed. She leaned in and kissed him again. It was a short, sweet kiss that had them feeling giddy.

"Sharon, there are so many things that I want to tell you," he said sincerely. She nodded. "But it feels like too much for tonight," he added.

"We have time," she replied reassuringly. He studied her for a moment.

"What would you say to breakfast tomorrow? I know a great place not too far from your condo. We could meet there. Say around nine?" He asked a bit nervously.

"I would say... that sounds... perfect," she replied before standing up from the step. He did the same and they found themselves facing each other once again. She ran her hands down his chest and then back up again before she met his gaze. Her eyes darted to his lips and then she leaned up and captured them with her own. They shared a passionate kiss that ended too soon, but both knew they had to end their evening before things got carried away. "See you in the morning," she said, and it was more of a promise. As Andy watched her walk away and get in her car, he couldn't do a damn thing to wipe the ridiculous smile off his face. And he didn't want to.

* * *

The next morning, Andy arrived early to the restaurant. He was flooded with anticipation and excitement about seeing Sharon again in this capacity. He had texted her the details about the restaurant last night, but she hadn't replied. As he sat in the small booth keeping a close watch on the door, doubt started to work its way in as well. Then, he saw her. She came in through the entrance like a breath of fresh air. Her casual attire matching his own, and her hair falling in soft, natural waves around her face. He glanced at the clock above the door: she was early, too. He took it as a good sign.

Sharon couldn't help the megawatt smile that lit up her face the moment she saw Andy sitting in that booth waiting for her. She walked right over and sat down in the empty seat across from him.

"Good morning," he said warmly. His own smile only serving to prolong hers.

"Hmm, yes, it is," she replied. She couldn't help it. She was smitten with him and he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and that irresistible smile. It was hard to believe that after everything they had been through, they had somehow made their way back to where they always wanted to be.

"I ordered a cup of coffee for you," he said indicating the steaming cup in front of her. "I hope that's alright," he added a bit unsure. She smiled.

"It's perfect. Thank you," she assured him. "So, what's good here?" She asked while opening her menu.

"Well, that depends on whether you're an eggs or pancakes type of person," Andy said with mock seriousness.

"What about if you're both?" She asked with a lift of her eyebrow. He smiled, and she enjoyed the crinkle of his eyes.

"Then you can't go wrong," he replied, eyes admiring her. "But I would suggest one of the combos," he added.

A little while later, after a friendly waitress had taken their order and relieved them of their menus, Andy reached across the table and rested his hand on top of Sharon's. The sensation sent warmth through her body. She turned her hand in his and laced their fingers together. She lazily ran her thumb along the edge of his hand and across the underside of his wrist while holding his gaze.

"So, you mentioned something about some things you wanted to tell me," she pried with a flirty grin. He laughed. Leave it to Sharon Raydor to get right to the point. He didn't mind, he was practically bursting at the seams to clear the air between them.

"I did," he teased, prolonging her torture for just a few more moments. She pursed her lips. He couldn't keep it in any longer. He looked down at their joined hands before finally telling her his truth. "Something happened that night at Drew's, and it's only gotten stronger since then as I've gotten to know you better," he explained, and she was relieved to finally be able to address that night.

"I know what you mean, Andy," she said with a nervous smile. "I thought I could ignore it, forget it happened, but that has proven to be impossible," she explained. He nodded.

"I'm sorry I messed things up that night after you got hurt. I never should have tried to kiss you," he said shaking and lowering his head.

"It wasn't your fault. I wanted this, I did, but I just wasn't ready," she said contritely. He shook his head.

"I know, and I shouldn't have pushed you," Andy said regretfully. She squeezed his hand.

"None of it matters now," she assured him with a smile. Just then their food arrived. They slowly released each other's hands and preceded to eat in companionable silence.

After breakfast, they walked side by side towards their cars. When they got to her car, she turned to face him. He lifted his right hand and softly ran the back of his hand over the side of her face.

"What's on your mind? I can tell something is bothering you," he asked quietly, watching different emotions flash in her eyes.

"It's just... well... I guess I'm just wondering if we're on the same page," she said, trying to find the right way to broach this subject without upsetting him.

"Same page with what?" He asked, brows creased with confusion.

"Andy, I'm not interested in just having fun. I guess what I mean is, I'm looking for something a bit more meaningful," she tried to clarify. Realization crossed his features.

"You know my reputation," he said, but there was no anger in the statement. She nodded. He took both of her hands in his. "Sharon, if that's all I wanted, I would have given up a long time ago and spared us both some heartache," he said with an amusing smile. She returned it. He pulled her into an embrace, and she went willingly. After a few moments, he turned and nuzzled her hair away from her ear and spoke quietly.

"I'm looking for something more meaningful, too. I'd really like to see where this goes, if you're interested in pursuing it, of course," he added and pulled out of the embrace so he could see her face. He kept his arms loosely around her. When he looked in her eyes, he saw relief. She finally nodded, and he felt like he could breathe again.

"Yes, I would very much like to see where this goes," she assured him. He watched the smile start at her lips and move up to her eyes.

"Good," he whispered. "Because I'm kinda crazy about you," he added before moving in and closing the gap between them. Their lips met in a deep, passionate kiss that was filled with both emotion and desire. When they broke apart, he remembered something that they needed to clear up before things could proceed.

"What about work?" He asked carefully. He didn't want to cause her any trouble in that arena. She shook her head.

"We only have to report it to our immediate supervisor," she assured him. He rolled his eyes.

"Great, that means telling that gossip queen Taylor," he said annoyed. She laughed at his exaggeration.

"Well, we can just call this whole thing off if telling Taylor is such an inconvenience for you," she teased. He schooled his features immediately.

"Nah, I can handle Taylor," he quipped before leaning in and capturing her lips in a searing kiss that had them both a bit breathless. "So... What you got planned for the rest of the day?" He asked flirtatiously.

"Is that your way of asking me on a date, Lieutenant?" She flirted back.

"No, ma'am. If I remember correctly, the ball is in your court," he said mischievously. She laughed.

"Ah, yes. That is ringing a few bells, 'Andy that cute charming guy from the bar'," she teased. He smiled before capturing her lips in a short, sweet kiss.

"How do you feel about gelato?" He asked sweetly. She raised her eyebrows in suspicion.

"I happen to be a big fan," she said carefully.

"Good because I know a great place. How about I pick you up around noon and take you to lunch on the pier and then we take a stroll to the gelato place?" He asked, voice hopeful.

"Sounds like a nice afternoon," she cooed. He leaned down and kissed her one last time before she turned and got into her car. He watched as she drove away, and he honestly couldn't wait to see her again.

* * *

Their lunch and gelato date turned into an entire afternoon together and they wound up back at Sharon's condo for dinner. On their way there, they had stopped at a grocery store and picked up all the ingredients for a nice, intimate dinner at home. While they were strolling along the pier hand-in-hand, they shared many things about themselves, work, their kids, and something that Sharon felt they needed to discuss before things got too carried away. She wanted to take things slowly. She felt very deeply for Andy, so she wanted to give their relationship the best chance to thrive. Plus, there was their job situation to consider and both of their emotionally complicated pasts. Andy had readily agreed, and Sharon felt the relief wash over her.

So now as they worked together to make an aromatic eggplant parmesan, she felt fully comfortable in his presence for the first time since that night many months ago. She was impressed with his cooking skills, and he was simply impressed with her. He spent a lot of time connecting with her while they made dinner: shoulder bumps, reassuring caresses to her upper arms, stolen kisses, and electric touches when their fingers met. It was strange. This thing between them had just started, and yet, it felt comfortable and right in a way that many relationships never achieved. Neither wanted to question it, so they simple enjoyed it.

After dinner, Sharon curled up on the couch with Andy and allowed herself to get lost in his soft caresses, whispered words, and soothing kisses to her temple. It had been forever since she had felt like this, been like this with someone, and connected with another person on such a honestly intimate way. When the desire to kiss him almost swallowed her whole, she leaned up and captured his lips. She set a languid pace that had heat pooling in her core. She softly ran her hands up and down his chest while he buried his in her hair, pulling her closer. She deepened the kiss when his tongue tantalizingly ran along her bottom lip. They stayed like that, passionately making out but never taking it further, for a while. It was freeing to be this way together - finally.

As the hour grew late, Andy bid her goodnight, but not before leaving her with a searing kiss that had her blushing widely and wanting more. As she closed the door behind her, she wondered how long she'd be able to take things slowly. It seemed her feelings for Andy Flynn were even deeper than she realized. And suddenly, the thought of imagining a future with him wasn't so scary. Before she could think about that, she would have to tell Taylor about this relationship. But, that was Monday's problem.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

We've reached the end of this little AU story as this is the final chapter. Thank you to every single one of you who read, reviewed, favorited, followed, and supported this story! I appreciate each and every one of you more than I can express. As always, I welcome your feedback on this chapter and/or the story as a whole.

Just a warning, the final part of this chapter/story does venture into **M** territory, so avoid it if it isn't your thing.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters. That honor belongs to James Duff and co.

* * *

Chapter Ten

 _Tick_

 _Tick_

 _Tick_

For some reason, the clock in the hallway was uncharacteristically loud. Or maybe it was just the deafening silence threatening to swallow her whole. Or maybe it was the waiting. That had to be it, the waiting was always the worst part. The only thing that Sharon Raydor knew was that she was _this_ close to ripping the damn thing off the wall and silencing it for good. She couldn't imagine a worse sound in her current situation.

 _Bang!_

 _Bang!_

She was wrong. Two shots in quick succession. Panic threatened to consume her. The walls of the hallway seemed to be closing in on her. And that damn clock seemed to have slowed down, its irritating ticks louder, just to mock her. As the seconds ticked by, feeling more like hours, her mind drifted to questions she couldn't answer. How had things gotten to this point? And why was she waiting down the hallway from the entrance to Major Crimes saying a silent prayer that the man she loved wasn't shot and bleeding out on the floor inside? Life had a funny way of screwing with you.

* * *

 _Three hours earlier..._

Sharon was signing off on the last of her reports for the week. It had been a busy one, and she wanted to finish everything before going home for the weekend. She and Andy had plans to go out Saturday night, and she was thinking that she might not send him home at the end of it. Things had been going well between them since they decided to embark on a relationship almost two months ago. They saw each other as much as their jobs allowed. Sharon realized within the first month that she had fallen in love with him, but she hadn't been able to vocalize those three little words yet. She hoped that he felt it in her kisses and touches, and if she followed through with her plan on Saturday, that he would also feel it when they made love for the first time. The thought brought a smile to her lips that was quickly erased. One of her detectives burst through her doorway with an expression on his face that was anything but comforting.

"Captain, there's a situation in Major Crimes," he said, nostrils flaring and chest heaving for breath. She felt her own heart begin to race.

"What kind of situation?" She asked a lot more calmly than she felt. He looked at her, concern written all over his face.

"A suspect was being escorted down to lock-up when he somehow managed to grab a patrol officer's gun," he explained hurriedly. "He's holding them all hostage," he added. She stood up and began walking towards her office door. She stopped just short of the threshold.

"Has anyone been shot?" She asked without turning around to face him.

"No, but Captain... Flynn's in there," he said softly. She nodded before exiting her office and making her way to the elevator. So much for Taylor's promised discretion, she thought. They had informed him about their relationship right after it started. It had gone well, and he was content to oblige them as long as they both displayed professionalism and tact. It wasn't as if she and Andy were a secret, but they didn't want the entire LAPD gossiping about them, so they chose to keep a low profile. Apparently, the gossip was too good for Taylor. His idea of "discretion" was probably only telling one or two people who, in turn, told everyone else. Sharon couldn't worry about it now, not when the man she was crazy about was being held by a crazed gunman.

She wasn't sure how close to the squad room they were going to allow her to get, but she knew she had to try. She stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the ninth floor. As the elevator doors closed, she said a silent prayer.

* * *

Thirty seconds. It had been thirty seconds since gun shots rang out. She could hear shouting and commotion from her position down the hallway from the squad room. She was about to push her way through the SWAT members holding her and others back when suddenly, the door flew open and officers started piling out. More SWAT, she thought. They broke through, they got inside, things must be under control now, she reassured herself.

"The suspect has been neutralized," one of them announced, and she watched as the other members began retreating. As soon as the hallway was clear, she walked quickly towards the room.

 _Click clack_

 _Click clack_

Her heels raced across the linoleum as she approached the threshold. She could see inside the room. Her eyes quickly scanning, searching. And then out of nowhere, he was there in front of her. She increased her pace, and he started moving towards her, the distance between them shrinking exponentially. When they finally came together, she practically threw herself into his arms. He wrapped his tightly around her small frame and hugged her close. She breathed him in, allowed him to fill her senses. He was here and unharmed. He kissed the side of her head through her hair, and she hummed. She could feel all the worry and tension leaving her body with each exhalation.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was aware that everyone was probably watching them, but she didn't care. She could have lost him, so she wasn't letting go anytime soon.

Later, she waited while Andy gave his statement and wrapped up everything from the incident. She was sidelined during the investigation because, even though it was patrol's fault that the suspect got ahold of the gun, it still involved Major Crimes. She watched as her division methodically conducted its investigation. Once Andy's presence was no longer required, he and Sharon rode together in the elevator down to their parked cars. She had managed to keep her emotions at bay throughout the ordeal, but they were beginning to consume her now. The doors opened and they exited and began walking towards Andy's car.

"You want to grab dinner?" He asked with a smile. She was quiet. He stopped and looked at her, he saw the unshed tears in her eyes and the fear from earlier playing out on her features. He pulled her into a comforting embrace holding her tightly and whispering comforting words. He could feel the silent tears, and his heart broke. When they seemed to have ceased, he slowly pulled away and studied her face. She looked better. He watched as a small, comforting smile graced her lips.

"Take me home, Andy," she said quietly. "We can pick up dinner on the way," she added. He smiled.

"What about your car?" He asked, even though he much preferred to have her in his.

"We have all weekend to worry about that," she replied before walking over to his car and getting inside. Once he was seated in the driver's seat, he looked over at her. She had a clarity about her that he hadn't seen before.

"I love you," she said quietly, but confidently. His heart started beating faster, and an incredible warmth flooded his body. He had been itching to say the words for a while now, but he had been too afraid. He took her hand in his and squeezed it.

"I love you, too, Sharon. Very much," he replied, voice thick with emotion. He saw the errant tear that ran down her cheek, and he leaned across the center console and kissed her hard. She eagerly kissed him back. When they pulled apart, they were both grinning like idiots. "Now, let's get out of here," he said before starting the car and driving off towards her condo.

* * *

When they walked through the door of Sharon's place, Andy set the bag of takeout food on her dining room table. Neither was all that hungry, so they didn't move to set the table. Andy found Sharon still standing in her hallway watching him. She had a curious expression on her face so he walked over to her to make sure she was okay. As he got closer, she took his hand and pulled him towards her. She ran her hands up his chest, over his shoulders and behind his neck. She laced her fingers together and pulled him down to her. They paused a moment, lips almost touching, breaths mingling, and intensity building. She leaned in and closed the small gap between them. Her lips moved urgently against his, and the kiss quickly deepened. He moved his hands to her hips and dug his fingers into her flesh through her skirt before hungrily pulling her closer to him until their bodies crashed together.

Sharon led him down her hallway to her bedroom. Once inside, she pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders and down his arms before she began urgently unbuttoning his shirt. Andy reached up and loosen his tie, and once Sharon had all of the buttons undone, she removed his tie and shirt in quick succession. She pulled his t-shirt out of his pants and moved her hands under it so she could caress the skin on his abdomen and chest. He leaned down and captured her lips, and they passionately explored each other's mouths. When they finally broke apart, they began slowly undressing each other, reveling in each new inch of exposed skin.

Once Andy was down to only his boxers and Sharon was left with only her bra and underwear, she pulled him over to her bed. She climbed onto it supporting her weight on her knees at the edge while Andy stood on the floor next to it. He kissed his way down her neck and continued to her cleavage. He kissed and sucked the flesh, allowing her moans and intake of breaths to guide him. He brought his hand up to the supple flesh and began caressing her through the lace of her bra. Finally, he pulled one of the lacy cups back and moved his tongue and teeth onto her hardened peak. She tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling his mouth closer to her body. He then moved to her other breast and repeated the action.

Sharon was already on fire and they had barely begun. She ran her hand over the front of his boxer shorts, feeling the desire he had for her. It spurred her on and she lifted the waistband of his boxers and slid her hand inside. He gasped when her hand encircled him and began moving up and down his sensitive flesh. She pushed his boxers down his waist and watched as they pooled on the floor. Her eyes quickly traveled up his legs to the junction of his thighs, and she couldn't help the smirk that crossed her lips when she laid eyes on him, all of him, for the first time.

She reached her arms behind her back and unclipped her bra allowing it to go slack against her upper body. She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth shyly and slowly pulled each strap down her arms until she was completely free of the garment. Andy gently, but passionately, pushed her until she was lying on the bed. He covered her with his body and began kissing, licking, teasing every inch of her that wasn't covered by her underwear. Before removing that article of clothing, he looked into her eyes to ensure that it was what she wanted. She nodded, and he quickly divested her of the last barrier between them. He moved his body between her legs when they parted welcomingly for him. He kissed her lips and caressed her body. When his fingers landed on her most sensitive area, he teased her lovingly, running his fingers over every inch of her upper thighs and their apex.

Then, he replaced his fingers with his hardened length. She moaned his name as he finally entered her and they became one for the very first time. He gave her time to adjust before he began a slow, languid pace of long strokes. He kissed his way passionately down and back up her neck, placing another kiss or flick of his tongue with each stoke inside and back out of her. Sharon was melting on the inside. He was literally making love to her, and the combination of his long, fluid strokes and his amazing tongue and lips on her neck was perfect. She alternated her hands between his back and his hair, caressing and then gripping onto him for dear life. And then he quietly reaffirmed his love for her.

"I", he said at the beginning of another long stroke into her before planting a kiss on her neck.

"Am so" another long stroke inside her and a tantalizing flick of his tongue on her neck.

"In love," another smooth stroke all the way in and all the way back out before another wet kiss on her neck.

"With you," another delicious stroke that seemed to hit every sensitive spot inside of her before his lips lightly sucked on her pulse point.

She wrapped her legs around him, and he began to move faster. Their breathing sped up, and their moans grew louder. She moved in counter motion with him, creating a wonderful sensation. It wasn't long before they were both on the precipice of release. Andy was about to fall over, but he didn't want to go without her, so he reached between their heated bodies and found her sensitive bud. He stroked her with just the right amount of pressure, and she crashed over the edge with him right behind her. They laid together, still connected, catching their breath. Their hands gently soothing and caressing each other's tingling skin.

When it became impossible to keep the physical connection, he rolled off of her, both of them bemoaning the loss of contact when he slipped out of her. They laid together in content silence for several minutes. Finally, she broke it.

"I love you," she whispered, the words floating into the room and settling over him.

"I love you, too," he replied before leaning over and kissing the top of her head. She rolled over and stretched across his chest before tangling her legs with his.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, suddenly remembering dinner.

"Nah, I'm good for now," he said, loathe to move from her bed. They were sated, naked, and in each other's arms. There was no way he was moving any time soon. "Hey, in the commotion today, I almost forgot to tell you about Provenza," he started, but she grinned against his chest.

"That he's retiring?" She asked knowingly. Andy looked down at her in surprise.

"Yeah, you knew?" He asked with a mix of shock and annoyance. She laughed.

"Yes, I might have heard something about that," she said coyly.

"How?" He asked incredulously. After all, he had only found out this morning and his grumpy friend had asked him to keep it quiet.

"Because... You're looking at his replacement," she replied hesitantly. He sat up, forcing her to do the same.

"What?!" He asked, shock ringing throughout the room.

"Chief Pope approached me this morning with the offer. I haven't given him my answer yet because I wanted to talk to you first, but..." She trailed off, and something resembling excitement crossed his features.

"You wanted to talk to me first?" He repeated with happy amazement. She held his gaze and nodded.

"What do you think?" She asked carefully. He stared at her a moment, and then his features seemed to darken.

"But what about _this_?" He asked cautiously. "I don't want to give you up again," he added genuinely. She smiled.

"You won't have to. Chief Pope knows about us and trusts that we will keep things separate. I assured him we would," she explained.

"I can be the picture of professionalism if it means getting to work with you during the day and sleeping next to you at night," he beamed. She laughed.

"So that's a yes?" She teased. He laughed.

"It's a 'hell yes'," he said enthusiastically, and then quickly added, "As long as it's what you want". She leaned over and kissed him sweetly. She pulled away slightly and grinned.

"Definitely, Lieutenant. Truth is, I would have taken it either way, but us being on the same page makes it a whole lot easier," she smiled before capturing his lips once again. They allowed the kiss to linger, and when they broke apart, he was wearing a shit-eating grin. She raised an eyebrow in askance.

"I just realized that I'm going to be sleeping with the boss," he declared proudly. She pursed her lips.

"And here I was thinking that we weren't going to be doing a whole lot of actual sleeping," she flirted. He scooped her up in his arms and laid them both back down, their heads softly hitting the pillows as they laid facing each other. He kissed her passionately.

"Oh, we can do both," he said before descending his lips on hers once again. The kiss easily fell into something more passionate. Dinner had been forgotten. The outside world shut out. The intensity of the day burned into the intensity of being with each other for tonight and the future. Whatever it may hold, they had each other, no matter the circumstances.

THE END


End file.
